Destiny's path
by DanteHyuuga
Summary: The seal keeping Kyuubi inside of Naruto has been cast aside. How will this change his future and how does Hinata fit into this. Will the village see Naruto as The hero the Yondaime wanted him to be or does a fools destiny stay the same. Naruhina. REVISED
1. Winds of the beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto, if I did Naruto wouldnt be such an idiot and Hinata would have her Naruto-kun.

(A/N: This story is set after the Sasuke retrieval arc).

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_**kyuubi talking"**_

**Technique or Jutsu.**

* * *

'_How could I fail, I promised I would bring him back, I PROMISED...now Sakura-chan will never love me..' _the blonde haired shinobi thought to himself as he sat on a tree branch inside of his village of konohagakure.

Jumping down he slammed his balled up fists into his pockets and walked into the busy streets of the market area. As he walked by he heard doors slam and the muttering of other villagers. "Kyuubi brat" or "monster" they whispered serving only to push him deeper into his already depressed state.

"You lied to me Naruto" a voice seethed. Lifting his head up he saw the pink-haired kunoichi the voice belonged to. "Sakura-chan" he whispered, to hurt to say anything else. " you promised youd bring back Sasuke-kun to me Naruto..." her eyes welled up with tears. " YOU PROMISED!" she yelled striking him across the face, her face contorted with anger and sadness. " why Naruto...why would you come back without Sasuke-kun, WHY?!" she yelled, preparing to strike him again.

"That's enough, Sakura." came the voice of none other than the masked Nin himself. Hatake Kakashi. "He LIED Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled falling to her knees, her hands cupped to her face as she sobbed into them. Naruto stood there dazed, a red hand print on his turned cheek as he stared at the sobbing girl."

"I tried Sakura...I really did, its just.. I wasnt strong enough..." Naruto clenched his teeth as he continued "Ill find him... Ill..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH NARUTO, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME AND I'LL FIND SASUKE MYSELF!" the kunoichi yelled.

"Naruto...the Godaime wants you, leave Sakura to me." Kakashi stepped in seeing the tears threatening to fall from Naruto's eyes. Naruto turned back around and ran off towards the giant tower that stood as a representation of the Hokage. As he ran up the steps he wiped his face on the back of his sleeve and put on his mask of happiness he always wore.

* * *

"You wanted me baa-chan?" he asked opening the door.

"Dont call me that you little brat" Tsunade yelled gripping Naruto in a headlock.

Ahh! Baa-chan, let go!" Naruto whined "Not until you show me some respect, you little gaki." The older lady mocked playfully rubbing her fist into his head.

"fine...fine" he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Oi, baa-chan, first Sakura-chan slapped me and now this.."

"Sakura slapped you?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded "Shes mad at me for not gettting Sasuke-teme back.." he grumbled. "...I tried baa-chan...I tried really hard, but i just wasnt strong enough..." the tears were coming back.

She walked over to the door to her office. "We have a lot to talk about ototuo" she whispered closing the door.

* * *

"Get up" a venom laced voice yelled as a short indigo haired girl lay face first on the grass coughing.

She stood up on shaky legs as her pale lavender eyes shone with fear and o. She spread her arms and legs in the **Jyuuken **stance.

"H-hai...f-father.." she mumbled activating her Byakugan, veins spread across her eyes as she pumped chakra through them. As soon as her dojutsu was activated her father attacked. He swung his right arm at Hinatas head and in defense she ducked, Hiashi swung his left foot around and kicked Hinata square in the chest sending her flying into a tree.

"Why do I even put up with you" Hiashi sneered deactivating hisownByakuganand walked away from the crumpled mess of a girl. Tears welled up in Hinatas eyes as her fathers words swam through her head. '_Ill never be good enough..' _she thought to herself as she stood up and walked shakily towards the garden exit. '_ if I cant become stronger than Naruto-kun will never notice me..' _she thought somberly.

" Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed realizing that he had returned today. '_ I have to go see him..even if he doesn't see me...' _She ran out of the gates and leapt onto the roof of Hyuuga manor and jumped towards the first of his normal spots that shed see him at. '_ first I'll check team 7's training ground and then ichiraku, and then maybe hes at his house'_ she smiled happily as she jumped down from the current roof she was on into the training area. She placed her hands together in the correct seals and whispered " Byakugan" as her veins began to bulge. She scanned the area around all the training facilities looking for her Naruto-kun. Downcast she went back and headed for ichirakus ramen shop in hope of finding Naruto there. As she arrived to the waving white flap things Kiba walked out sporting Akamaru on his head.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" the dog boy yelled waving at Hinata albeit the fact she was right in front of him. '_ you're not Naruto-kun'_ she sighed as she smiled and waved at the boy. "Hey Hinata-chan why dont you join me for some ramen?" he asked. " Um...Im looking for something Kiba-kun...maybe some other time..." Hinata replied trying to get away from him to continue her search for Naruto.

" But Hinata-chan cant you eat with me now and ill help you find what it is your looking for later?" Kiba whined slipping his arm around Hinatas shoulder and dragging her inside ichiraku.

" but Kiba" she protested as she was dragged through the swinging flaps. '_ Naruto- kun'_ was her last thought before she disappeared behind the flaps.

* * *

On the other side of town two figures walk through the entrance to konoha. " I guess we should go visit Tsunade-baa-chan now huh, Tsuki-chan?" the male of the two said, his ash gray hair spiked backwards almost unnaturually. The girl, who was Tsuki, just nodded, her long blonde hair blowing out behind her. The two strolled side by side towards the giant tower.

"Taiyou-kun. Hold my hand, I dont want you get you to get lost here." Tsuki said grabbing Taiyou's hand. " Thanks MOM" he joked nuzzling closer to the shorter girl. "Would your mother do this?" Tsuki asked kissing Taiyou on the lips. " No, but I also wouldnt do this to my mother." he laughed picking her up bridal style and kissing her passionately. "Taiyou...stop..." she whispered between kisses. "Tsunade-sama..."

Taiyou just continued his relentless assault on her lips. "Tsunade-baa-chan will have to wait...weve been walking all day and I miss you..." he said holding her firmly. "Oh fine" Tsuki gave in kissing him back with increased fervor as they both disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the villagers wondering what such openly affectionate kids could be doing now.

Revised 42908


	2. It all starts here

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto, if I did Naruto wouldnt be such an idiot and Hinata would have her Naruto-kun.

(A/N: This story is set after the Sasuke retrieval arc).

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_**kyuubi talking"**_

**Technique or Jutsu.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage mountain alone, looking down on the busy villagers. **_" You all right kit?" _**the voice inside of his head growled. '_ what do you want fox?' _Naruto asked Kyuubi, mentally thanking him for the interruption. **_" you seem a bit down so I decided you need someone to talk too seeing as how your so-called friends abandoned you." _**Kyuubi said sincerely, appearing out of his cage in front of Naruto. '_ I should of bought him back kyuubi, then id be the hero everyone wanted me to be.' _Naruto voiced lying beside Kyuubi in the cell in his mind.**_" theres nothing you could of done to change his mind no matter what you said kit, and if thats the only way you can keep friends, then maybe they arent genuine friends" _**Naruto thought about kyuubi's words, '_ but I don't want to go back to having no friends Kyuubi, I just can't...' _The large fox stretcheched out its nine tails curling and uncurling behind him. **_" kit let us not dwell on this now, do you remember what the old lady said?" _**Kyuubi inquired looking down at the boy that lie by her feet. _' Baa-chan?'_ Naruto asked scratching his chin thinking back to his chat with the Godaime. '_ I remember she said something about having someone come train me, or something like that, I cant remember, I was too busy thinking about Sakura slapping me'_ the boy replied somberly. **_" Get the she-bitch out of your head kit, there are plenty of other USEFUL kunoichi out there, ones that can actually help you out in a situation." _**Naruto couldnt help but to chuckle at the thought of Sakura actually being useful. **_" heres an idea kit, why dont yyou go find the rest of your friends, im sure they ALL wont hate you for not bringing back that idiot." _**Kyuubi offered trying to get Naruto to stay in his already cheered up mood. _' For a stupid fox, you might be on to something' _Naruto laughed leaving the jail cell in his mind behind as he "woke up". " But who do I see first" Naruto asked the heavens as he stood on top of the mountain. '_ Maybe some Ramen will clear my mind',_ he thought as he head towards the stairs that led down Hokage mountain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kiba-kun c-could y-you please r-remove you're a-arm from around my s-shoulder." Hinata asked Kiba as they walked along the streets. "I'm sorry hinata-chan, I didn't notice" Kiba lied, downtrodden that Hinata wouldn't feel the same way about him as he did for her. "Kiba-kun, I think ill b-be g-going now." Hinata turned trying to get away from Kiba to start her search for Naruto again.

"I'll walk you home then!" kiba offered

"I'm n-not g-going home.." Hinata declined

"Then ill walk with you!" Kiba tried again

"P-please K-kiba-k-kun...I need t-to d-do this alone.." Hinata said trying to walk away.

"Bu-."

"She said "no" dog breath" said Naruto cutting off Kiba.

"Naruto-kun"Hinata whispered excitedly as her face flushed and heart beat faster.

" No one asked you dobe!" Kiba sneered as Akamaru jumped out of his hood and growled angrily. "Kiba-kun, p-please stop" Hinata begged grabbing the nins arm. "N-naruto-kun w-was t-the s-something I was looking f-for" Hinata smiled glancing down to the floor as she felt both set of eyes staring at her. 'See dog breath, she wants to talk to ME." Naruto boasted throwing his hands behind his head and laughing. Hinata couldnt help but giggle at his childish display. " Keh. Whatever" Kiba seethed pushing passed Naruto as he trudged down the street, a noisy Akamaru at his heels. "I sure showed him huh hinata?" Naruto laughed slapping his chest. Hinata just nodded, her face bright red and her lips unable to move._ 'Say something Hinata, say something!' _She mentally she yelled at herself.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked placing his palm on her head, checking for fever.

"EEEP" Hinata..."eep'ed"?...as she fell to the ground.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he rushed to help her up. "Are you okay?" he asked he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"H-hai...Naruto-kun...T-thank y-you for h-helping me u-up..." she blushed tapping her index fingers together in a gesture that was all to familiar to her.

"Do you want to walk with me...Hinata?" Naruto asked the indigo haired girl next to him. "Hai...I t-think I would e-enjoy that Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled.

"Good.." Naruto smiled back as he started walking in the general direction of Ichiraku. The two walked together in silence, not an uncomfortable one but the kind that your thankful for. **_" She would make a good vixen, dont ya think kit?" _**Kyuubi voiced from inside his cage. _'Shut up you stupid fox, Hinata doesn't like me that way...no one does and no one will..." _Naruto thought somberly. Hinata saw the sudden change on Narutos face and acted upon it as she thought was necessary, she grabbed his hand and held it. " I d-don't k-know w-what's wrong N-naruto-kun, b-but you c-can t-talk to m-me...i-if y-you w-want too..." Hinata smiled staring into his cerulean eyes. " Thank you...Hinata-chan" Naruto whispered pulling her into a tight embrace. The hand holding for encouragement was one thing but the sudden embrace proved to be too much for the girl as she fainted in Narutos arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

"She's so precious when she's asleep" a voice chided Tsunade as she slept on her paperwork AGAIN.

"Screw you" Tsunade slurred as she launched a fist at the unwelcomed visitor. She awoke from her stupor when the intruder caught her chakra enhanced punch. "And it's nice to see you to Baa-chan" the voice laughed. "Naruto?" She asked, her vision still a bit fuzzy. "OOOOhhhhhh, close but no cigar" came the cheery voice again. Tsunade's eye's almost popped out of her head as realiztion hit her. "TAIYOU!" she yelled embracing the boy in a bonecrushing hug.

"Can you please not break my boyfriend, I'm still using him" a lower voice chimed in. "TSUKI?! You're here too?" Tsunade screeched happily embracing the girl too. "SHIZUNE SHIZUNE LOOK" Tsunade yelled as the girl burst into the room. "Tsuki-chan. Taiyou-kun?" Shizune asked incredulously at the two almost deformed figures trapped in Tsunade's grasp. She finally let them go and the two crumpled forms crashed to the ground. "Geez Tsunade-baa-chan, did you have to crush us like that?" Taiyou whined getting to his feet and turning to help Tsuki up. "Yes Tsunade-sama. Aren't you the one who sent for us?" Tsuki asked brushing off her Kimono.

" I did didn't I" Tsunade said scratching her chin as the group sweat dropped.

" WHAT THE HELL BAA-CHAN!" Taiyou yelled at the legendary sucker

her face went deadly serious and she sent shizune to close the door. " I need your help with a little boy whose very close to me" she said as shizune closed the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata had woke up that morning and was immediately called down by Hiashi.

"Hinata" Hiashi said calmly sipping his tea, not looking up at his daughter. " Why is it that the _Uzamaki _child bought you home last night." Hiashi stated not questioned. _' why does he hate Naruto-kun so much'_ Hinata thought to herself trying to keep her mind of her father, that was until he interupted her interuption. " You will do well to stay away from that _child_" Hiashi spat crushing his teacup in his hand. Hinata jumped at both the cracking teacup and the amount of venom he used in the word "child" Hiashi stood up from the little table that he was kneeling at and walked over to Hinata who had started shaking. " Look at the mess you made" he sneered as he slapped her across the face leaving a red mark there. He then continued on his way only turning his head back to yell more at Hinata. " If I ever see you near the _child _ again, I will rip ypur eyes out and trow you out of this clan faster than you could twiddle your stupid little fingers." He spat, slamming the door behind him. Tears streamed down from Hinata's eyes as she swept up the shattered glass and emptied it into the trash. She walked slowly up the stairs into her room. She walked in and locked the door behind her, tears still falling. She took off her trademark coat and stuck it on a hook in her closet the mesh top and breast bindings were the only thing she wore now. She plopped onto her bed and rolled up her sleeves, red marks etched into her skin brought fresh tears to her face. She picked up her Kunai that evet shinobi kept by there bedside and raised it above a space on her wrist that remained untouched so far. _' Father doesnt love me...' _she pressed the blade into her skin. _' Naruto-kun hugged me...and i passed out so now he thinks I'm weird...' _she slowly pressed the blade deeper as the blood began to rise over the kunai. _' Father forbids me from ever seeing Naruto-kun..' _she dragged the blade along her arm as she winced in pain.

' _As neji said...fate is unchangeable...and my fate...is to be unloved...'_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop behind Shizune who had been sent to fetch him from his home. "What's this about Baa-chan?" Naruto inquired leaping through the giant window in the hokage tower behind Shizune. "And who are they?" He blurted rudely pointing to Tsuki and Taiyou.

"Im your new sensei ass-munch." Taiyou said standing up in front of Naruto. His cloak, the same color as his hair billowed behind him.

"Baa-chan, this is a joke right?" Naruto turned toTsunade who just shook her head. "Sorry Naruto but hes the only one who can help you out of your depression right now-."

"Buts hes barely older than me unless he's using your Jutsu!" Naruto yelled cutting off Tsunade.

"If you would of listened" a vein in Tsunade's head pulsed as she continued. "Yes Taiyou is only 16, hes one of the strongest shinobi out there and was willing to take you under his wing."

"16!" Naruto yelled pointing at Taiyou. "No way he's that strong, I can take him" he boasted confidently.

"Really" Taiyou's eye twitched at the challenge. "Bring it ass-munch" he siad jumping out the window. Naruto jumped out the window behind him and they both ran towards the training grounds. Tsuki and Tsunade exchanged concerned glances and ran off behind the two.

"I hope you fight faster than you run ass-munch" Taiyou laughed turning to face the boy. "Why I oughta.." Naruto yelled throwing a punch at Taiyou that he easily batted away. "C'mon you orange clad power ranger reject. Is that the best you got?" Taiyou taunted.

"Well you...you...YOU WEAR GRAY!" Naruto yelled putting his fingers in a familiar cross pettern. **"Taju kage bunshin" (**multiple shadow clones)he cried as hundreds of Naruto's poofed into existence. "This might have gotten interesting" Taiyou chuckled as the clones surrounded him. "My turn" Taiyou flung his cloak back and slammed his fist into the ground. "I'd like you to meet my good friend" he smirked pulling out a giant sword that rivaled that of Zabuza's. " **kaijin Getsuei**" (the ash moon).

"Dont hurt him!" Tsuki yelled seeing the blade. Taiyou just smirked, "I won't.. much..." The clones charged and Taiyou crouched down. **"Haku Shichiyou" **(fading moon). With that Taiyou dissapeared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

And that folks is where I leave you. Thanks to all who reviewed and thanks in advance to anyone who does review.


	3. Now, we go

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto, if I did Naruto wouldnt be such an idiot and Hinata would have her Naruto-kun.

(A/N: This story is set after the Sasuke retrieval arc).

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_**kyuubi talking"**_

**Technique or Jutsu**

"Where'd he go?!" shouted all of the Naruto clones at once. "POOF" One of the Naruto's clones disappeared with a high pitch poof. They turned their backs to each other forming a defensive ring as they all looked around cautiously, kunai drawn.

"**Kaijin Getsuei: Hissori Osameru"**( the ash moon: silent reaper) a voice called out from the middle of their ring.

Taiyou sat in the middle of their ring, his sword embedded in the ground, he snapped his fingers and every last clone poofed away leaving Naruto standing alone. The jumpsuit wearing Ninja gritted his teeth and crossed his fingers again. "** Taju Kage Bunshin!"**(multiple shadow clones). He yelled again as his frustration mounted.

'_How much chakra does this boy have?' _Taiyou asked himself.

"Fine I'll knock you out the hard way." Taiyou decided pulling his sword out of the ground and charging the clones, his sword was a blur as he went through their numbers. He disappeared in front of the last Naruto and in an explosion of smoke disappeared only to reappear in a nearby tree.

Naruto glared as he watched the slaughter of his clones take place. "Im going to crush you!" He ground out preparing his chakra again.

"Really now?" Taiyou chuckled and as he disappeared in another explosion of smoke only this time landing in front of Naruto. NArutos eyes widened as he was sent flying from a harsh uppercut. "Face it ass-munch, you are just out of your league.

A deep growl emitted from Naruto's throat as he yelled a battle cry and charged Taiyou

"Can I hurt him now?" Taiyou begged of Tsuki and Tsunade as he stared disinterestedly at the oncoming attack.

"No real damage he's just a kid" Tsuki called back. "If you can, just knock him out" Tsunade added.

"Psh. No fun" Taiyou smirked re-summoning his Zanbatou

Hinata opened up her window and placed a foot on the windowsill and prepared to jump. _'Father told me not to see Naruto-kun anymore...' _she thought solemnly '_but after yesterday, I must clear things up with him, I have to tell him how I really feel... even if he doen't feel the same way...' _and with that she leapt out the window.

Unknown to Hinata, someone had walked into her room at the time of her jump. "Ooooohhhhh, your in trouble dear sister" her younger sister Hanabi sneered with an evil smile as she skipped down the steps. " Daddy! Daddy! guess what Hinata did!" she sang happily.

Hinata leapt from roof to roof to avoid the commotion that was going on on the ground. _' Why are all these villagers so excited?' _she asked herself as she looked in the direction that they were all pointing and walking to. In the distance she saw Ino and Sakura talking... or arguing, she could no longer tell between the two when it came to those two girls. "Ino-chan, Sakura-chan" she yelled to her two fellow kunoichi as she ran towards them. "Anou, what's going on?" She asked the two.

It was Sakura who replied first. "That prick Naruto is finally getting what he deserves and were all invited." she sneered

"Oh yes, first he has the balls to come back without Sasuke-kun and now he's picking fights with the Hikages guests. Serves him right if he gets his butt kicked." Ino huffed.

"Naruto-kun I-is f-fighting?" Hinata asked worried for her crush.. "Yeah we'll all go watch him get his ass kicked together" Sakura laughed as she grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her forward. '_Please be okay Naruto-kun, please be okay...' _She prayed as she was dragged along behind the pink hair skank who had previously held Naruto's affections. Despite the circumstance Hinata couldn't help but to wonder how she was ever going to get Naruto to fall for her, that was if he could survive his fight...

Clone after clone fell poofed away as they fell prey to Taiyou's onslaught. His blade whirred around him so fast that it was nothing more than a streak of gray around him as he decimated Naruto's forces. _' hes even faster than Neji..' Naruto thought angrily as more clones were destroyed. _The clones did there best to attack from every angle simultaneously but he was just too fast, they got 3 yards away from him before they were cleaved in half, disappearing forever. The last 50 clones made a last ditch effort and all charged at once in a phalanx formation, all that is except for 1.

"MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH. He's fast" Choji commented stuffing his face full of chips as watching the fight required a bag of chips to commemorate the event. Shikamaru nodded in affirmation. "Naruto should just give up, hes only going to get hurt this way...Troublesome." he remarked staring on in awe. His normally bored face was scrunched up slightly as he watched Taiyous' blade work in fascination.

The last clone poofed away and Taiyou slammed is blade into the ground. "Are we done yet?" He asked not seeing Naruto anywhere but instead a crowd of onlookers.

"When the hell did you all get here?" he asked incredulously He leaned over with his hands on his brow as he looked at the now gathered crowd. "Hey Tsuki! Have these people all been here the entire time?" He called out. When she shook her head he shrugged and began chuckling. "Heh, I guess I kinda tuned you all out when I was fighting." His eyes closed as he smiled wide and began waving happily att the gathered on lookers. "Im Tai!--"

"**RASENGAN!**"(spiraling sphere)

The scream cut Taiyou off as he turned to see a spiraling blue ball of chakra rotating in Narutos hand as the boy flew towards him. As Naruto thrust his hand forward, Taiyou began to breathe out a chakra enhanced cloud into his own hand and extended his arm.. Gasps were heard all around as Taiyou caught the ball of destruction with a single hand.

"How did he catch that?!" Sakura yelled as her jaw dropped to the floor joining that of Tsunade's.

"Give it up kid" Taiyou said kicking Naruto in the chest causing him to fall to the ground and lose hold of the **Rasengan **(spiraling sphere). "Come on ass-munch, PLEASE, I'm tired could you just give up?"

"I'm not strong enough. I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled as he clenched his fist in the dirt. "Give me chakra fox!" Naruto yelled out loud, startling the crowd as a few began narrowing their eyes. _'Fox_? _who is he talking too..' _Hinata asked herself as she watched in horror as red chakra began to seep out of Naruto.

"_**Kit, this isn't a real fight why are you so upset?" **_The kyuubi asked Naruto as he walked up to the seal holding him the massive fox in the cage. '_I don't care any more just make me stronger!' _he yelled ripping the seal off. The cage door flew open and Kyuubi stepped out in his full glory. _**"Kit this is not fight, you haven't fully integrated my chakra into your own, all that chakra at once will kill you!" **_

"_Shut up fox, just give me all you got!" _The boys eyes were flooded with tears as the newly peeled seal began to burn away.

"_**Kit, I apologize for what I'm about to do but it is necessary for you to survive after your foolish mistake of prematurely removing the seal..." **_The old fox shook his head solemnly as he began to approach the distraught boy.

'_Whatever just give me the power to bring sasuke back, the power to make people like me, the power to become the greatest hokage alive!' _Naruto at this point was in hysterics as he flung his arms open, welcoming the influx of chakra into his body.

"_**Kit the only way I can make sure you don't hurt anyone with these ambitions of yours is if I leave you." **_

'W_hat do you mean leave?' _Naruto asked confused and angry at the same time as he was beginning to grow impatient.

"_**You're too unstable maintaining me, so I'm leaving you, or becoming you, however you want to explain it.**_"

The Kyuubi pressed his paw against Narutos and began to sink inside his body. '_What are you doing?!' _Naruto yelled out as kyuubi's whole front have disappeared into his body. There was no reply as the tails slowly dissolved into his body.

Back on the outside Naruto's boy began to convulse as the red chakra engulfed it.

"What the hell is this" Taiyou wondered as red chakra took the shape of a tail behind Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled breaking Sakura's grip and kneeling down in front of him. "Stay away from him!" some villagers yelled as they started backing away from him.

She ignored all there warnings as she used her sleeve to wipe away the tears that were gathering on his face. "Please be okay Naruto-kun.." she whispered not realizing tears were falling from her face as well.

The chakra began lifting his body off the ground as it piled under him. "THE KYUUBIS RETURNING!" one of the villagers screamed sending all others in panic as they fled to their homes. "**Jikokugan!"**(time eye) Tsuki yelled and the world froze around her. The only ones who retained any motion were Naruto,Tsunade, Hinata, and Taiyou.

"Tsuki!" Taiyou yelled sensing the use of her Kekkei Genkai(blood limit).His sword disappeared in a puff of soot as he ran to her side. Her eyes were a swirl of purple as her iris's vibrated in her pupils. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pumped is chakra into her helping her maintain the dojutsu**.** Tsunade, to shocked for words just gaped at the whole affair.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered again completely oblivious to her surroundings stood up so she was level with the floating Naruto, her tears dripping onto his face. "Naruto-kun...you have to be okay..because if you don't I don't know how I'll get along in life...please Naruto-kun..get up...for me...I love you...I always have... and I always will. I think you're the strongest person in the whole wide world and, and you cant give up now!". She leaned over and an a very un-Hinata like fashion kissed him on the lips.

Naruto's eyes shot open his cerulean eyes now slitted and more feral. "Hinata-chan" he growled staring into the eyes of the crying girl above him. She nodded her tears on full blast as he fell to the ground. "Y-yes N-naruto-kun..?" She asked shakily as he embraced her. The red chakra swirled back inside of his body leaving behind a tail and ears.

"Thank you"

And with that he fainted, pulling her along with him as she hugged him back unready to let go.

"Tsunade! Get them the hell out of here" Taiyou yelled leaving off the suffix completely as he broke her out of her stupor. She nodded and scooped the two up, Hinata had fainted shortly after realizing Naruto was in some form aware of her every word and touch. Tsunade poofed away leaving Tsuki and Taiyou behind. Sweat beaded Tsuki's forehead as she let the Jutsu drop. The villager's stood confused wondering where the monster they all just ran from disappeared to. "Last time I drink sake.." One of the villagers muttered under his breath shaking his head and walking away.

"You did good Tsuki-chan" Taiyou smiled lifting the girl up bridal syle and kissing her on the forehead before they to poofed away.

Hinata woke up feeling warm and cozy so she refused to open her eyes snuggling closer to the source of her warmth. "Well good morning to you too Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling. Hinata's eyes widened in realization at where she was. _'I'm in a bed... with Naruto-kun...!'_

"S-sorry, I-I d-didn't r-realize.."she gasped trying to get up. "No please don't go" Naruto said desperately as he gripped her wrist. Albeit her blush she snuggled back next to him and he turned on his side and wrapped his arm's around her. "Hinata-Chan." He stared into her eyes his cerulean meeting her pearl.

"How do you know when your in love?" he asked as her blush increased. "It's a feeling you g-get Naruto-kun, right h-here" she replied pacing a palm over his heart. He looked up at the ceiling and stared at it. "I used to think I was in love with Sakura, but she rejected me every time. I used to think you were a dark weirdo yet you were there for me all the time." He said recollecting past events. He looked back down at her face and saw she was looking down, a tear in her eye. He lifted her chin up so that they were eye to eye again. "You have pretty eyes Hinata-chan." and with that their lips met. Hinata's mind was spinning unable to grasp what was going on, they broke apart. "Hinata-chan?...is it okay if I love you too? I mean I cant say if I do now, but, would it be okay if I tried to...?" She nodded furiously too excited to think straight. They both lay there face to face smiling and blushing when the door opened.

"Ass-munch let's go, Tsuki and I have to take you away immediately." Taiyou said handing Naruto a black cloak similar to his and Tsuki's.

"But I'm not ready to go yet" he whined

"I know it's sooner than expected but you cant't stick around looking like that" he said pointing to Naruto's fox ears and tail. "Besides Tsunade baa-chan is having a hard enough time explaining your death that if you show up now she's screwed"

"What?!" Naruto yelled

"I'll explain later now let's go!" Taiyou yelled throwing the cloak at Naruto.

'_No...I finally get Naruto-kun to love me...and now he's leaving.' _"Take m-me w-with you." Hinata said making up her mind on the spot.

"What?!" Taiyou and Naruto said simultaneously as they turned to the girl.

"I-if your t-taking N-naruto-kun away...p-please take me a-as well." she said with such finality that Taiyou couldn't help but smirk.

"I'll see what I can do" Taiyou said leaving the two alone

"Why Hinata-chan, it would be safer if you stayed here, if you go you would become a missing Nin." Naruto said sadly not really wanting her to stay yet knew it would be unwise for her to go.

"I'd rather face any danger with you then stay here safe without you, Naruto-kun" came her reply her face bright red.

This time it was Tsuki who walked into the room carrying a lavender cloak. "Hurry up" she said handing Hinata the cloak a smile on her face, and as quickly as she came she was gone.

With no time to celebrate they threw on their cloaks and ran out the door. In front of the door were Tsuki and Taiyou their hoods drawn over their faces."Do the same" Taiyou said quickly and quietly. They obliged even though Naruto looked funny with two lumps under his hood. They made it to the gates leading out of Konoha unnoticed, that was until a very angry Hiashi called out to them.

"Hinata. Where do you think you are going?" He said coldly, his killer intent rolling off him in waves. Naruto instinctively stepped in front of Hinata his tail flicking around beneath his cloak in an agitated fashion.

"Hinata. If you leave that gate, you become a missing Nin, and I will kill you, now come here, you must be punished for being with this _trash_." he spat glaring at Naruto.

"I'm not coming back to you father." she said, her voice sounding strong but her body trembling as she gripped Naruto's sleeve.

"Then I'll kill you both." Hiashi's voice was laced with pure hatred as he activated his byakugan**.** He attacked full on his hand covered in chakra as he thrust at Naruto. A blur of red swished past Naruto's head as a long pole shot through Hiashi's shoulder. He screamed in pain as the pole retracted. Tsuki stepped forward, the end of the pole in her hand.

"Hinata-chan is my pupil and as so I take responsibility for her, if you attempt to harm her again, I will kill you" she bluffed. Hiashi turned his back on the group holding his wounded shoulder.

"Hmpf. I now cleanse the Hyuuga of your filth Hinata. You may no longer consider yourself a Hyuuga." he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke..

"And he walks away picking his balls off the floor after being so horrendously de-manned." Taiyou cheered as he scooped Tsuki into his arms and walked through the gates. Hinata however stood their shaking at what had almost happened.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, he's gone now, and you could be an Uzumaki if you want" Naruto whispered grasping her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She nodded and together they followed behind Tsuki and Taiyou hand and hand, their fears of being alone finally vanquished as the sun began to set.

"_**Good job kit" **_ a voice blew in the wind before whistling through the forest.

4\29\04


	4. the beginning of 3 years

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto, if I did Naruto wouldnt be such an idiot and Hinata would have her Naruto-kun.

(A/N: This story is set after the Sasuke retrieval arc).

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_**kyuubi talking"**_

**Technique or Jutsu**

RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRr

The quartet had been walking for some time now and the sun had finally set leaving them in darkness.

"Taiyou-sama, can we stop now?" Naruto whined for the fiftieth time since they started walking. A vein twiched on Taiyou's forehead look ass munch, how many times have I told you, we're going to settle down when we get to a decent clearing.

"But I can't even see anything" he whined, proving his point by stumbling over a fallen tree branch.

"Then hold Hinata's hand, I'm sure her byakugan will keep you safe in the dark." Tsuki chuckled.

"What the hell don't you have fox ears can't you hear or something, and what about those damn eye slits I'm sure you can see something, god your useless" Taiyou went on with his rant as Tsuki held his hand guiding him round in the dark forest.

"N-naruto-kun, I-I don't t-think your useless..." Hinata said tapping her index fingers together in her usual fashion thankful for her cloak and the darkness that hid her blush.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, you sure know how to make a guy feel better!" Naruto yelled punching a fist in the air. Hinata laughed at the childish display, her fingers still tapping.

"Hey Hinata-chan, why do you do that with your fingers?" Naruto asked Hinata who hurriedly brought her hands to her sides, her face growing even hotter. "Anou, I-I get n-nervous a-and I-it's a b-bad h-habit.."Hinata tried to explain her stutter growing ever worse.

"You don't have to be nervous around me" Naruto said. His tone so serious that Hinata couldn't help but smile. He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her along "C'mon Hinata-chan, they're getting too far ahead." Hinata's insides were screaming with joy as Naruto pulled her along to join their two adoptive sensei's. Even after they caught up to them Naruto continued to hold her hand causing warmth to flow not only through her face, but her whole body as she felt the one thing she never got from her home...affection..

Taiyou and Tsuki stopped walking causing Naruto to walk right into Taiyou's back. "Why the heck did we stop for" he groaned rubbing his head.

"Because we found a place to set up camp Naruto" Tsuki said kindly as she walked onward.

"It's beautiful" Hinata whispered as she stepped into the clearing. The clearing was simply an area where the tree's gave way in a circular space, what made it beautiful was the stream that ran along the edge of said clearing. The glistening stream ran through the forest and into Konoha where it fed into there main water supply. The water washed over the rocks washing away the course outside, the moonlight reflecting off the minerals inside causing the rocks to sparkle with a life of their own.

"Sensei, you didn't carry any knapsacks, how are we supposed to camp?" Hinata asked as she pulled her hood off.

"I was wondering when one of you two would realize that we had no sort of lodging or tent's of the sort."Taiyou mocked with a grin.

"Just you this the scroll already Taiyou-kun, I'm getting cold" Tsuki said wrapping her arms around herself to stay warm.

"Aw. Tsuki-chan you're no fun" Taiyou whined pulling a scroll out from under his cloak. Taiyou placed the scroll on the ground and pulled his hands into a seal. "Kai!" he called out. The scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke as a tent popped out.

"Uhhh, Taiyou-sensei, there's only one tent...where are we supposed to sleep?" Asked Naruto indicating him and Hinata. "Looks like you'll be sleeping together." Taiyou laughed pulling up the flap to the tent letting Tsuki in. "I'll get the firewood" he said still laughing as he saw Naruto's jaw on the floor. "You might wanna pick that up ass munch" he joked disappearing from the clearing.

Hinata felt a little hurt on the inside that Naruto didn't want to share a bed with he again. "I-it's a-alright Naruto-kun, y-you don't have to s-sleep with me" a tear forming in her eye as she turned her head."It's not that Hinata-chan ...I like sleeping with you..I mean.. I don't want to be a pervert like Ero-sennin " his head drooped as he stumbled along his words. "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything" This time it was his face that glowed bright red as Hinata wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest. He pulled of his hood and laid his head on hers. "You got taller Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered breaking the silence. "Did I?" he asked his ears twitching in the process.

"Break it up you two love birds the firewood is here."Taiyou yelled embarrassing the two as he dropped the firewood to the floor. "Tsuki-chan!" he yelled again. Tsuki walked out of the tent her cloak gone and in it's place she wore a tight black t-shirt and long black silk-like pants. "I doubt you want to sleep in your robes so go take them off and for now, you'll sleep in your under clothes." Tsuki said to Naruto and Hinata as she walked past them and over towards Taiyou who was standing triumphantly over his now stacked logs. Naruto and Hinata nodded and headed into the tent. They were both shocked to see how obscenely large it was on the inside. "She must of used a genjutsu to save space" said Hinata obviously in awe.

The tent could fit about two or three Naruto's if they stood on each other's shoulders and about five of them if they stood side by side, easily fitting the four of them. Two sleeping bags had already been setup, one for Taiyou and Tsuki and the other for Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was first to pull his cloak off and stood there in his jumpsuit before derobing that too. He was now in his black t-shirt and the bottom half of his jumpsuit whereas Hinata was still fully clothed. "Are you embarrassed Hinata-chan cause I'll leave if you want me too" he offered seeing the blush on her face as he pulled his sandals off.

'_How could I just stare at Naruto-kun like that' _as she shook her head and pulled her own cloak off. Her jacket followed her cloak on the sleeping bag and now she stood in front of Naruto in only her mesh top.

"Hinata, your wrist is bleeding" Naruto said reaching out for her hand. She quickly pulled back her hand and hid it behind her back in shame. _'How could I have forgotten these.' _She pondered as he gave her puppy--fox kit eyes and pouted. "Please can I see it Hinata-chan?" he asked again, the worry evident in his voice.

Slowly she moved her hand from behind her back and into Naruto's hand, her gaze still cast downward as she was unable to look at Naruto.

He rolled up her sleeves and gasped in horror as the further he rolled up her sleeve the more scars he saw dug into her pale skin. The red marks marring her normally pale complexion. "Hinata-chan...what happened to you?" he asked brushing his finger's lightly over the wounds. Hinata began to sob lightly her gaze still glued to the ground.

"I d-did..." she croaked out. Realization hit Naruto as he felt a stab at his heart. "Why would you do this to yourself?" Naruto asked as his tail shifted around.

"I-I w-was u-unhappy with m-my l-life and t-the pain was uncontrollable..."she said slowly, her sobs choking her. "...so I-I felt I-if there w-was always g-going to be pain in m-my l-life, I should be a-able to c-control it." her sob broke out into a full out cry as Naruto embraced her pulling her down onto the sleeping bag with him. His tail as if possessed wrapped around her wrist and begin to emit a green light. The light glowed over all the cuts and they slowly began to heal leaving her pale skin unmarked. Hinata stared at he wrist as the tears in her eyes stopped flowing .

Naruto turned her face to his and wiped away the remaining wetness with his thumb.

"You don't have to worry about pain anymore Hinata-chan, I'll be here to protect you because you are my only and most precious person and I swear on my name as a ninja that I wont let anything happen to you, and that is my nindo" he said kissing her on the lips.

"And we don't go back on our word" she smiled kissing him back.

"KAWAII!" Tsuki yelled snapping a picture of the two and running back out the tent to show Taiyou. Hinata blushed furiously but her eyes never left Naruto's. Despite the slit's they were still as kind as ever and reflected his growing love for her.

"I guess that this means we should go out and join them huh?" Naruto groaned. Hinata nodded and got up and walked out behind Naruto.

They walked out of the flap just as Tsuki used a **katon jutsu **(fire style technique), to rekindle the fire.

"Good of you two to join us." Taiyou greeted them as he poked the fire. Taiyou sat there in a pair of white pants, a shirt nowhere in sight. "Come sit by the fire it's getting cold out here and if you two get sick Tsuki-chan here will kick my ass". Hinata and Naruto both laughed as Tsuki playfully slapped a grinning Taiyou.

"We've got a lot to talk about before we get some rest." Tsuki announced as Naruto and Hinata sat down near the fire and she nuzzled against Taiyou who in turn wrapped his arms around her. "First off, we've got a long ass journey ahead of us. Just putting that out there." Taiyou started. "Now Naruto, as my pupil you are to listen to me without hesitation and obey my commands without question." With Narutos nods he continued. "Now since Tsunade called us personally it must mean you're in pretty tough shape."

Naruto cast his gaze down angrily as he began as he fumed at his own idiocy. "Don't worry about it though ass-munch, we'll cure what ails ya." Naruto smiled softly at the encouraging nod from Taiyou and a reassuring squeeze from Hinata.

"And as for our new edition Hinata, I'll be taking you on as my apprentice as well. I follow expect you to abide by the same terms as Naruto... though under my teachings we will focus more on training the mind then body, if men are the muscle we girls have to know how to keep our men on track, no?" Hinata nodded with a giggle.

"Good, now that business is done. POPCORN!" Taiyou yelled opening the bag.

After the conclusion of the massive popcorn fight Hinata and Naruto sat next to each other across the tent from Tsuki and Taiyou. Hinata was asleep, her head on Naruto's shoulder and her body leaning against him. His arm and tail both wrapped around her securely and protectively. Taiyou was leaning against the tent wall, Tsuki's head resting on his lap as he draped his arm over he shoulder.

"We're two lucky guy's aren't we ass munch" Taiyou smirked referring to the two girls who had fallen asleep sometime during the war. Naruto just nodedd not wanting to move too much and dislodge Hinata.

"So ass-munch, what happened to the Kyuubi? I mean one second you were all floating chakra man and the next you were ass munch the fox boy" Naruto's ear's twitched at the comment. "I honestly don't know, the last thing the kyuubi said before I woke up was, that a guide would show me the way." Naruto said inhaling deeply and sighing.

"Do you remember anything else?" The older boy asked

Naruto shook his head and yawned.

"I guess we could get a fresh start in the morning, I'd like to try some tests on you when we get to my home, and for the next few years our home as well." Naruto nodded and unzipped the sleeping bag with his hand, his tail still propping up Hinata. The two of them slipped into the sleeping bag and Naruto was soon snoring peacefully.

"Show-off" Taiyou chuckled waking Tsuki so they could both crawl into the sleeping bag together.

'_Tomorrow is gonna be a long day'_ Taiyou smiled before he to drifted to sleep.

The Following Morning

Tsunade stood on the balcony of the hokage tower and openly addressed the public of both shinobi and villagers alike. Jiraiya stood at attention with her along with Kakashi, Kurenai, and Hiashi.

"Yes, what you saw was the kyuubi attempting to free himself from one Uzumaki Naruto's body, however the chakra was too strong for such a little body and he was destroyed because of it." said Tsunade answering another one of the villager's seemingly endless questions.

"What about Hinata-chan?" yelled out Kiba. All eyes turned to Hiashi for this question.

"As it is well known, Hinata was in love with the demon boy. She decided that she wanted to be with him despite his evident flaw and she lost her life because of it" Hiashi replied emotionlessly.

"Hanabi, my daughter will become the new clan heir as originally planned.

" RED CHAKRA EXPLODING PAIN MISERY KYUUBI PRANKSTER DEAD GONE FREE NOW WOOHOO!" one of the villager's yelled foaming at the mouth as he passed out from all the sake he drank. All the villager's let the words of the random drunk sink in as they began to cheer.

"THE DEMON IS GONE!!" they all cheered as they laughed and cried in joy.

"Go drink and have your fill" Tsunade grumbled disgusted at the display of her villager's as she headed back inside, Kurenai, Kakashi and Jiraiya behind her. Hiashi left heading back towards his manor.

Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk, it cracking under her chakra enhanced fist.

"I can't believe this crap!" she yelled causing the three to jump.

"What happened to them really Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked having missed the ordeal yesterday. "Is Naruto really gone?" he asked.

"No..from what I got from my analysis jutsu, he is still Naruto, yet...something... more."

Jiraiya looked at her puzzled "what do you mean something more?"

"I mean it was like Kyuubi's chakra was still there but instead of it being violent and enraged, it was more...tranquil, like it merged with Naruto's chakra." she finished.

"How can that be possible, lady hokage?" Kakashi asked

"I guess we'll never truly know unless we can get a hold of Naruto." was all Tsunade could answer.

"And what of Hinata?" Tsunade turned to the red eyed Jonin. She refused to have Naruto leave without her and begged to be bought with them, I could only agree after hearing reports of her abuse from branch members."

"Can we trust the people that Hinata are with?" asked Kurenai "Hinata was one of my student's and always felt like a burden to her team. She has very low self esteem and is incredibly shy, can we trust them to take care of her." Kakashi put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I too wish to know about the two they left with lady hokage, Naruto was one of my students, I'm now down to one. Are these people better for Naruto than Orochimaru for Sasuke?" The copy Nin asked.

"I guess I should start with how I met those two to fully explain why I chose them."

"What do you mean chose them?" Jiraiya asked

"As you may or may not know, Naruto has been recently unstable, since the loss of Sasuke and the treatment of this village. He felt, for better words, lacking." said the Godaime. "This instability was not good for neither Naruto or the village so I sent out a messenger slug to two friends Shizune and I met on our journeys, Taiyou of the moon village and Tsuki of the son village. Of course when I met them they were about 2 years younger however Taiyou was easily able to catch one of my punches." Jiraiya's jaw dropped at the statement.

"What about this Tsuki of the moon girl" he asked licking his lips lecherously.

"If I were you I'd keep my tongue in my mouth you pervert. Not only is she the last heir to a long lost **kekkei Genkai**(blood limit), she's also Taiyou's girlfriend. Jiraiya started crying a little at the thought of a lost "research subject".

Kakashi began to speak. "You said two years ago, how old would that make them?"

"17" Tsunade replied earning gasps all around the room.

"How could you intrust the lived of two of our shinobi in the hands of two 17 year olds?" Kurenai asked

"Believe it or not Kurenai but those two could easily best Jiraiya and myself in a two on two fight. There teamwork skills are so impressive that they move as one without one saying a word to the other, it's as if they are telepathicly linked." Tsunade finished. There was silence in the room as they all prayed for the safety of the two youths.

" I can only hope for them to return when Naruto is fully stable... I estimate a few years." Tsunade finally said. All to deep in thought to answer they all just stared out the window and watched a hawk as it soared over the Hokage mountain.

'_Just a few years until I see you again ototuo, Taiyou, Tsuki, you better take care of my ototuo...'_

4\29\08


	5. The stage is set

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto, if I did Naruto wouldnt be such an idiot and Hinata would have her Naruto-kun.

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_**kyuubi talking"**_

**Technique or Jutsu**

As day approached rays of sunlight hit Naruto's face causing him to stir in the sleeping bag. As he tried to get up something wrapped around his waist prevented him from doing so. Rubbing his eyes he looked down to see what the obstruction was only to find Hinata sound asleep gripping to him tightly. Naruto smiled to himself as he recalled the events from the night before.

He began to think. _"All that time I spent drooling over Sakura and she freaks out at me, and all that time thinking of Hinata as a shy, cute, weirdo and now im sleeping with her...GIRLS ARE SO WEIRD!' _

"_**Weird maybe, but you cant honestly say that this is unwelcome company can you?" **_A voice questioned him back.

' _It's just I liked Sakura, and I figured that eventually she would see how great I was and like me back, but all she did was hurt me and yell at me and talk about how much she loved Sasuke and how strong he was' _he thought in disgust. _' I mean its not like it would've _

_hurt to go on one date with me.'_

" _**Are you really that blind or are you just an idiot?"**_

' _How am I blind or stupid?!'_

" _**If you had gone on that date with her and she liked you for even a little, imagine how much it would've tore this poor girl apart! She's laying with you clutching on to you like a lifeline, going so far as to leave her family for you and you lay here thinking about what could've been with that banshee! BAKA!" **_The voice boomed in his head.

Naruto suddenly felt extremely ashamed as he began to pull Hinata closer to him, the girl was only too happy to oblige as she sighed contentedly in his chest without even waking up.

'_You're Kyuubi, I wouldn't give up Hinata-chan for the world right now. I bet no matter what she'll always believe in me.'_

"_**Damn straight baka, and even if you can't truthfully say you love her right now you better treat her well. That way even if you feel as if you can never love har back you can at least let her off gently while maintaining a friendly relationship."**_

Naruto nodded inwardly only for his mind to start racing again**.** '_Kyuubi...?' _he asked slowly

" _**Ya damn straight"**_ Kyuubi called out.

In a flash of a thought Naruto was in the furthest corners of his mind where the cage holding Kyuubi was. However the large gates stood open and the vast emptiness and darkness were the only things inside. _**" Won't find me there, how about you open yours eyes, kit"**_

Naruto bolted upright as his eyes scanned the open area looking for a giant fox. " Kyuubi!" he called, waiting for a response he felt Hinata awaken, the grip she had on him broken from the abrupt movement. "Naruto-kun?, w-what is wrong" she asked as she saw his eyes darting back in forth in front of them scanning his surroundings.

"Kyuubi is back" he whispered his voice seemed to be filled with joy and relief.

Hinata squealed as she felt something fluffy scurry past her legs under the top layer of the bag. She quickly flung off the bag hoping to unveil the culprit.

As the bag flew to the side a ball of orange fur lay at the bottom. From the ball two fox ears popped out, they seemed to be the exact same colour as Narutos' own ears. Then came the head, it was a small little thing whose tiny pink tongue showed as it yawned.

" So kawaii!" Hinata shrieked as she picked up the tiny fox and held it to her chest. "Look Naruto-kun" she giggled happily as she stroked the foxes fur.

Naruto was staring at the fox as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. " Hinata chan...how many tails are foxes supposed to have...?"

"One Naruto-kun...why do you ask?"

"Cause that one's got nine..."

Hinata looked down and sure enough there they were, nine elegantly flowing tails.

" _**Why did you stop stroking me, it's been centuries since I've felt anything that good." **_The fox whined opening it's mouth again in a large yawn.

"K-kyuubi-sama?" Hinata asked for Naruto seeing as how his jaw was still open and his eyes were wide.

"_**-Sama? You see why can't you have more respect like her kit?" **_Kyuubi joked giving her an appreciative lick.

" I thought you were gone forever!" Naruto yelled tackling the fox...and Hinata in the process.

" _**C'mon you can't get rid of me that easily, i'm THE great nine tails demon!" **_Kyuubi boasted jumping to the floor and puffing his small chest out.

"You look like a baby fox to me." Naruto laughed poking Kyuubi's chest with his index finger. Kyuubi nipped at his finger before jumping back up into Hinata's arms who in turn held him like a baby. _**" Hmpf. I like her more than you now you ass." **_

"Whatever. Just let me wake up Taiyou and Tsuki so I can..." Naruto stopped talking as his observation skills were once again tested. " uh. Where's the tent?"

In all their excitement the two neglected to think about their surroundings. The sleeping bag nor any other sign of their two other companions were there had disappeared. " Anou, maybe something happened to them." Hinata began to panic at the thought of being lost in the woods with no sensei's.

"_**You must mean the boy and girl who left when I got here, they seemed to be headed towards the house in the distance, its not to far away if you both use your doujutsu."**_

Hinata placed Kyuubi on the ground and nodded "**Byakugan!" **

"_**That means you too kit, I want you to focus some chakra to your eyes. The amount of chakra that goes into your eyes the further you'll be able to see. Unfortunately you've only got about half the range of the Byakugan and only in one specific direction." **_

Naruto looked puzzled at first but shortly after furrowed his brow in concentration as chakra caused his slit irises to expand, giving him a much further range in vision.

"I see it!" He yelled out an Hinata nodded that she did too.

"_**Then what the hell are we standing here for?" **_

Naruto nodded and started his walk forward only to notice Hinata wasn't with him. " C'mon Hinata we gotta go find them." he said cheerily.

She tapped her fingers together as a blush spread across her face. "Anou Naruto-kun...you are still in your pajamas..."

The godaime was not having a good day in the least bit as she sipped her sake hoping for her migraine to go away. Even from her high up window she could hear the drunken shouts of the villagers proclaiming their joy at the death of their greatest fear. Tsunade sat at her desk waiting for the now rookie 9 to arrive.

A knock on her door signified their arrival, as they pooled in she noticed that even their Jonin had shown up for this meeting.

"Glad to see you all" She addressed them, and they all gave her small respectful nods or bows. "Kakashi, I would like you to put a **onkyouronshou jutsu**(sound proof technique) up, what I have to say is extremely urgent and only for your ears."

Kakashi nodded before running through seals and stopping on rooster. A clear bubble floated around the room and filled to fit the size of the room and all of its occupants.

"Thank you. Now I assume you all know of the incident concerning a certain Hyuuga and Uzumaki." when she received nods all around she continued. "There is more to the story than you all think."

"What do you mean? I was there, I watched them die!" Sakura shouted.

"Did you really? Because I was there also and I saw them there one second and gone the next, never once did you see a dead body." Shikamaru threw in.

"Of course there was no dead body, the fox destroyed it! You heard Naruto yelling to the fox to help him."

"How troublesome. Do you know anything? Why would a parasite kill a host you baka? If the host dies so does the parasite so why would the kyuubi kill Naruto."

Sakura opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to retaliate to the obviously correct Nin.

"Very good Shikamaru, it's nice to have someone think before they speak and know what they're talking about. As I was saying, that night neither of them died. You see I called for some help from two old friends of mine who helped me awhile back. They were to take Naruto and train him and to learn to control his emotions. Normally Kakashi would have done this as his Jonin, however there was no way he could do that and keep Sakura safe so I asked the only others I knew I could trust. The day they came Naruto foolishly challenged one of them to a fight. Seeing how the man I enlisted is almost beyond Kage level fighting he easily defeated Naruto. Having enough of his almost constant losses he did something that could of cost not only his life but the entire village, he ripped off the seal containing the Kyuubi. Many gasps were heard around the room for those who didn't know of the Kyuubi.

"That's impossible, the yondaime killed the Kyuubi 12 years ago!" Kiba yelled.

"Are you honestly telling me none of you ever thought something weird about Naruto's unimaginable stamina or seemingly endless amount of chakra." Tsunade cut in.

Neji was the first to speak. "That would explain why even after I completely sealed off his chakra he was able to keep going" _'interesting choice in men Hinata' _he added mentally.

"So wait Hinata is alive and with a demon!" Kiba yelled gritting his teeth.

Everyone smart moved away from Kiba as they felt Killer intent radiate off of the Godaime. " You'd do well to remember who you were calling a demon in my presence. From what I've seen and heard Naruto's done nothing to deserve the shit he's been put through by this trash village. He gives and puts out for others and you talk about him as if he was nothing less than common garbage. How dare you regard a hero of our village like that, you're no shinobi. You're a coward, one who fears and hates what they do not understand. Just like the rest of this village."

Kiba put his head down in shame as did others in the room who had in the past wronged Naruto.

"Now if I may continue" Tsunade said calming down a little. "A select few of you will be selected for a two-and-a-half-years training mission where you will train with each of us before you embark on a six month mission. Those who are selected will be notified tomorrow and will be pulled from the missions roster; those not chosen will spend time on paid vacation with small missions in between.

"Why will it take us three years to fully complete this mission?" TenTen asked.

"Because, if I know my old teammate as well as I think I do, he'll be back and it will be with friends. When Naruto returns I don't want him to be the only one bringing the heat."

Silence filled the room leaving Genin and Jonin alike to their thoughts.

"Taiyou-kun, remind me again why we're setting up these traps." Tsuki asked as she finished knotting her rope.

"It's simple really, the fox asked us to." he replied merrily.

"So now we take requests from talking woodland creatures huh?"

"Listen Tsuki-chan. I'll be damned the day clipboards, calendars and talking animals steer me wrong."

"But what if they get hurt in this nut house? They're only kids"

"If anything happens to them I'm sure that fox will keep them safe, Naruto dies, he dies."

"And my pupil?"

"You honestly think that now that Naruto has found someone to love him regardlessly he'll let anything happen to her?" Tsuki thought for a moment before shaking her head and smiling.

"You think of everything don't you?"

Taiyou scratched his chin before answering. "Nope, I'm just _really _optimistic."

The two left the house that they filled to the brim with booby tracks and walked on.

"I guess we should go make our own home suitable for company" Tsuki suggested slipping her hand into Taiyous.

"Or we could have our own two person welcome home party" Taiyou said with a sly grin.

"Sounds great to me" Tsuki replied kissing him before they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_Leader-sama, it would appear that we lost track of the Kyuubi. I am unable to locate him anywhere in leaf"_

The leader nodded to his subordinate. His eyes glowed ominously, the rings surrounding his pupil seemed to pulse with each heartbeat. "No matter." His voice was deep, yet smooth at the same time. "Our former comrade seems to have something prepared, let us begin forming our welcome wagon."

The massive man nodded, his face cloaked in darkness. **"What of the other members?" **His other voice called out.

The cloaked leader said nothing for a few moments as his subordinate bowed his dual colored face. "I will inform them with the rings of our plan changes. You just keep on the lookout my spy."

"_Yes master" _**"Yes master" **Both faces rang out through the chamber as he merged into the ground.

Pein continued staring blankly ahead. "Konan." he called out and instantly a female was at his side. "We're leaving now" he said to his blue haired partner. She nodded, "Where to, my love?" She asked, staring at his handsome pierced face.

"To Ame. We have errands to run."

4\30\08


	6. pieces in motion

**(A/n: **Okay I'm sorry they take so long but this one will more than likely be the longest one I wrote yet. Also if you've read my profile, you'd know me and Zeek are gonna release our Co-edited Fic _'Enter the Village hidden in the shadows.'_ PM either ZeekUchiha or myself for info.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, if I did Naruto wouldn't be such an idiot and Hinata would have her Naruto-kun.

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_**kyuubi talking"**_

**Technique or Jutsu**

**LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

All assembled in Tsunades' office stood at stark attention as they let her words sink in. "This mission has two parts to it. The first, of course being the six-month training mission. Then comes the other six months that you'll be staying at a designated area on look out.

" Hokage-sama, why a six-month look-out mission? Surely it wouldn't take that long." Ino called

out. "I mean where would we stay for that long."

Taking a swig from her sake bottle and earning a few disapproving stares Tsunade smirked. "Dear sweet Ino. Your going to see Naruto again." Silence hung through the air and it took all the willpower the Jonin had not to laugh at the stupid faces their teams were making.

"If any of you do not wish to take part of this mission you shall decline now and make it easier on me. I really don't want to have to pick and choose who gets the training things are annoying enough as it is and the last thing I need is more paperwork." Tsunade rambled taking yet another swig.

" So if we take the training we _have _to go on the mission I assume and vice versa." The pineapple-hair shaped genius question. When Tsunade nodded he continued, " Too troublesome, all that training for so long than a look-out mission in a foreign land? You can count me out." He stepped back and leant against the wall. Ino and Choji followed suit and stepped back with Shikamaru, eliminating Asumas' team.

"Good, anyone else?"

"I'm most definitely going." declared Sakura. _' I need to pound him into the ground for almost killing himself and Hinata CHA!' _

" Yeah count me in too I need to get Hinata back!" Kiba yelled.

"YOSH! THE POWER OF YOUTH TELLS ME MY BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTHFUL PASSION ARE NECESSARY FOR THIS MISSION SO I WHOLE HARDILY ACCEPT!!" Lee who was quiet up to this point chimed in his teeth glinting as he assumed "the good guy pose"

"Shut up Lee, all that yelling is completely unnecessary." Neji's cold voice cut in. " and I too accept, though I doubt all that training will be necessary."

"BUT NEJI-SAN FLAMES OF YOUTHFUL JOY ARE GUIDING US TO HELP NARUTO-KUN AND LADY HYUUGA-SAN!"

"LEE, YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT OVERWHELMS ME!" Gai sobbed wiping tears from his eyes as a sunset appeared in the background.

"LEE!" Gai called out.

"SENSEI!" Lee called back.

"LEE"

"SENSEI"

"LEE"

"SENSEI"

The two collided on the beach in a massive bear hug sending sweat drops rolling down the back of their haeds anime style. "Uh-huh" The Godaime watched on 1/4 horrified, 1/4 sickened and ½ drunk. "So we've got Kiba, Sakura, Neji, Lee and our newest arrival."

Everyone looked at her wondering who she was talking about. "Shizune you can send her in now!"

The door to Tsunades right opened revealing the person standing behind it. It was a girl with hair that fell up to her shoulders and turned up in curls. Three bangs fell in front of her honey colored eyes. Her cocky smirk was one that could rival any Hyuuga's. She wasn't very tall standing

up to shoulder. She wore a long blue kimono with a cut on the left side. Though a little short she made up for it with the perfect hourglass figure. "Hello, my name is Koneko-" her voice was soft and sweet. " I am a jinchuuriki, the five-tailed cat to be exact." She paused as her smirk grew wider.

"AND I COULD KICK ALL YO BITCH ASSES."

"Everyone meet Koneko, Naruto's fiancé." Tsunade slurred on seemingly bored.

Tension took place of the silence as they all looked on at the newcomer. Kurenai and Kakashi exchanged glances as one thought simultaneously passed through their minds.

' _Shit is about to go down' _

"Now that everyone knows each other I want you to go home and rest cause starting tomorrow, hell begins."

All company piled out each ready to either train until they collapsed or sleep their paid vacation away. On his way home a certain silver haired copy Nin had the sneaking suspicion he was being followed. Tossing a kunai into the bushes he was rewarded with a tackle hug from none other than Matarashi Anko. "Oh Kakashi-kun I love it when you play dirty like that." the scantily dressed kunoichi purred on top of Kakashi. "You always do he growled back pulling his mask down with his free hand so he could capture her lips in a kiss. The Jonin disappeared in a flash of smoke the only evidence left behind was a trail of clothing.

Kiba stroked Akamaru happily as he thought about seeing what he thought to be _his _Hinata. He smiled to himself as he planned out his conquest. _' We'll drop in, I'll rip my shirt off and sweep Hinata off her feet while Naruto-teme begs at my feet for mercy'_ "Sounds good huh boy!" Akamaru just gave a short 'yip' of fulfillment.

Sakura lay awake in bed thinking about the two boys that had left her here alone. Both of which she was powerless to stop and one of which she herself had drove away. That night she resolved to get stronger, to get their team back together...okay not _this _night. She decided later on to start tomorrow, she needed one last good cry before she drifted off ino an uneasy sleep.

Neji walked through the Hyuuga compound slightly angered, scratch that he was downright pissed. The boy his cousin left her entire family for was engaged.He was going to be _married. _Neji had hated the two but since the Chunin exams he found a new respect for the boy, then he pulled some stunt like this with someone that was as close to him as a sister. It was then Neji decided he wasn't going on the mission to help Hinata, he was going to hurt Naruto, _badly._

On top of the Hokage mountain a lone figure sat by herself humming a tune as she looked on at pictures she had 'collected'. My husband is a cutie she giggled to herself. Her giggling abruptly halted as she came across a picture of Naruto with his arms around a blushing girl with indigo hair and pale eyes. "What do we have here" her incisors grew longer as her eyes slitted and became more feline. "This must be the girl that wants my man..." She dragged a clawed finger across the Hinatas face. "Then she'll just have to die". The picture burst into flames as Koneko giggled madly.

o.o.0.o.o

Uchiha Itachi stood on top of a roof in Kumogakure, a little boy gripping his hand. "Daddy why are we here, shouldn't we be at our tower telling people what to do." Itachi just smiled and ruffled the boys hair affectionately. "We're waiting for mommy to come back with some precious information I need, as Raikage it's my job to know everything and momma's helping me do that."

"Oh" was all little Ryoko said as he looked on again in the distance. A bolt of lightening cracked across the sky illuminating the boys eyes, his red sharingan eyes, two tomoe easily recognizable in each pupil.

0 

Naruto jumped out of the way as another swarm of Kunai flew at him. "Hinata-chan!" he called out .

"I-im okay Natuto-kun!" she yelled out from the trapdoor she fell in. She tried to lift herself out of the hole as a barrage of arrows rained from the ceiling above her. Naruto grabbed Hinatas hand and pulled her into his embrace. He turned his back on the arrows and they embedded themselves into his back, he grunted with every arrow that dug its way into his back. They had walked into this madhouse following the kyuubi's orders. From the outside it looked normal but the moment they walked in they were attacked. No sooner had the traps sprung had Kyuubi sprinted off yelling _**" see you at the fifth floor, and try to keep that vixen of yours in one piece, she's quite comfy"**_ and with that he shot up the steps.

The first floor was cake for the two of them. It was all about Chakra control. Hinata ran, no _danced _ across the water with Naruto charging like a bull behind her.

The second floor was easy enough also requiring them both to toy around with switches until they got all the doors in the maze-like area to open. This floor however was the kicker. Traps were pouring out everywhere they went. If not for instinct they'd both probably been dead by now.

Hinata let out a choked sob as she felt the Narutos body shake with pain from the arrows. "N-naruto-kun!" she yelled out again as he sunk to his knees. "I'm alright if your alright" he replied rising to his feet again breathing heavily.

"_**How about you don't die on me kit."**_

"And let all of these arrows hit Hinata-chan? Fat chance,"

"_**I'm glad you see things that way—You feel the pain from the arrows?"**_

"That's a big duh."

"_**I want you to channel some chakra to that area and when you feel it build up until you can't feel it anymore you force it out all at once."**_

"Obeying the fox Naruto began pushing The Chakra into his back. Hinata gasped as one by one the arrows started coming up bit-by-bit out of his back. With one final grunt he expelled the chakra out at once forcing the arrows out of him and into the ceiling above him,_ backwards. _

"See Hinata-chan, all better" he joked flexing and shoeing off his newly healed back. She let out a sigh of relief and marveled at the powers of the Kyuubi. The duo flew up the steps as fast as humanly possible only to be greeted with a sight more horrible than the last. Hordes upon hordes of metallic Hiashis' filled the room. At the sight Hinata started to hyper-ventilate. Her trembling hands clenched her coat to her chest as memories of her past came back to haunt her.

"**Rasengan!"**

The ball of spiraling destruction swept through a good number of the look-alike jarring Hinata back to the real world. "Come on Hinata-chan, I won't let any of these freaks hurt you" Naruto screamed out to her as he roundhouse kicked another clone In the face.

"Hai" came her reply as she dropped into The Jyuuken stance. As if mimicking her the 'Hiashsi's' too assumed the stance albeit a sloppy one.

"Chakra Yari"--_**"Chakra Yari" **_both Naruto and Kyuubi yelled out.

A long crimson staff formed in Naruto's outstretched hands. At one end was a gray tussle that hung just below a chrome pyramid shaped blade.

"Shinkuhirameki"--_**"Shinkuhirameki" **_(crimson streak)

Naruto twirled the spear around him like a pro, it lashed out just out the reach of the robots as he destroyed them. He turned to Hinata who had laid out another set of robots and was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and breathing quickly. When she felt his eyes on her she gasped when she looked into his eyes, his two different colored eyes. While his left eye was the beautiful azure she let herself fall into so many times before his right one was the same blood red as the sharingan, however instead of the comme like tomoe his eyes instead it was vulpine much like the eyes of the kit she had held not so long ago.

"Your e-eyes, N-naruto-kun..."

He hadn't really thought much of it but one eye seemed to see movement a little slower than the other. "Probably just the fox just making adjustments again" he shrugged grabbing her hand in his free one. "You know you look kinda cute like this"

Hinata blushed and turned away " but I'm all s-sweaty and icky" she replied. "Nonsense." Naruto gently cupped her cheek so she turned to face him. "You look beautiful to me no matter what.." he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips that lifted her to the tips of toes and sent her heart a flutter.

"Aishertu Hinata-chan and don't forget that. Believe it."

Hinata couldn't move or even think for that matter. "I love you to my Naruto-kun" she whispered. Naruto smiled, "so it's _your _Naruto now huh?" Hinata nodded, "your mine now I'm not sharing" she said stubbornly. "And I'm all yours, if you want me to be..."

"Then I'll take that offer he laughed lifting her into his arms and took off running to last floor.

They reached the last floor and were shocked to see nothing more than a door with a white sign hanging on the knob reading 'open me'.

Naruto opened the door only to be shocked and knocked out.

"Ass-munch, the only one in the world to fall for that."

"KAWAII!" Tsuki yelled pocketing her camera. "Even knocked out he'd die protecting her" she squealed. Naruto who was on the floor snoozing away had his arrms clutched tightly and securely around Hinatas sleeping form.

"_**Good job kit, good job"**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Alright im done for now. R&R.

Ja Ne


	7. turn of the tides

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto, if I did Naruto wouldnt be such an idiot and Hinata would have her Naruto-kun.

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_**kyuubi talking"**_

**Technique or Jutsu**

Well here I am again. Also I've decided, as a way to get closer to my readers to reply to reviews. Hopefully I'll get more reviews like that. Alright here I go.

**ZeekUchiha- **Wait why are you poofing? Come back! Noooooooo! STELLLLAAAAAA!!!. XD. Thanks for the review and praise, I think you'll like how I utilize Itachi and Ryoko.

**Adngo714**- I too am an avid NaruHina fan and if you read my profile you'll see my choice of action towards their opposers. I only added her to throw in a little drama and who knows maybe a cat fight... or six. Thanks for the review.

**DragonMan180- **I had the SAME opinion when I thought of where to go with her. Funny though that Zeek doesn't like you cause you sound like me when it comes to NaruHina, in his words there can only be one!. Thanks for the review.

**PaulRap Raptor- **Thanks for the review and you can be sure there are hard times ahead.

**Chaosalien- **See just for you a sooner update! Sorry for the delays but I'm doing the best I can, thanks for the review though.

**daragon10- **I second that motion! Thanks for the review.

**Naruto21- **Ummm no...not at all not sure how you came to that conclusion...thanks for the review.

**GoingGhost- **WOOT! That's the kind of thing in author likes to hear, thanks for the review, hearing things like that keep authors going.

Now That's done with I'll continue on to the story.

"Faster my pets, Faster!" A voice sadistically hissed as two shinobi fought in a candle-lit chamber. The dark haired Nin pressed the white haired Nin up against a wall as he went on offense. "Oh very nice Sasuke-kun, your Taijutsu is pretty good." Kabuto hummed as he fixed his wire glasses on his face. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he threw a punch at Kabutos face hoping to wipe that smirk off his face. The punch connected to Kabutos face but his smirk just grew.

"Your so angry maybe you should_ relax._" Kabuto laughed as he gripped Sasuke's fist and twisted it violently. As Sasuke groaned in pain Kabuto kicked him away. He took his time in strolling over to the now laid out Sasuke. "Aw I my little Sasuke-kun upset?" Kabuto laughed.

"I'll kill you" sneered Sasuke as he rose to his feet and started hand seals. **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" **

"The signature move of the Uchiha, interesting" Kabuto remarked as he narrowly dodged the stream of fire. The fire served only as a decoy as Sasuke leapt into the air behind Kabuto and slammed his foot into the medic nins back knocking him into the ground.

"Very cle---." Kabuto was cut off as Sasuke landed on top of his stomach with both feet successfully knocking the wind out of him and pushing him deeper into the crater.

"I...Will...Kill...You!" Sasuke screamed as he leapt off of Kabuto fully intent on killing him then and there. While he hovered in mid air he performed rapid seals and bought his fingers to his lips. **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" **The flames shot down at Kabuto as he stared on in horror when he realized he couldn't move his arms or legs. The flames hit him dead on and he shrieked in pain. He struggled with his arms and legs again trying to get them to move, and then he saw it. His arms and legs had been wrapped in assassination wire. Sasuke landed in front of Kabuto with the wire gleaming in the candlelight. With a flick of his wrist Kabutos charred limbs snapped together above him making him resemble a freshly caught pig. Sasuke dragged Kabuto along the floor in a circle until he had enough momentum to toss him into the air. Still holding onto wires Sasuke did the seals for the only technique he could do one-handed. **"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu"** The dragon like flames ran up the wires and into Kabuto. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground in front on Sasukes feet. He rolled around for a few moments before he lay silent, Sasuke kicked him into the wall for good measure.

Orochimaru clapped as he looked from the crumpled heap formerly known as Kabuto to his soon to be new body that was Sasuke. "Come up here to me my pet" he hissed.

Sasuke obliged and leapt up to Orochimaru. "Good job Sasuke-kun, your one step closer to your ultimate dream. You know that."

"Hmpf" was all Sasuke answered.

"Just a little while longer and you'll be able to kill your brother and help exact my revenge on Konohagakure along with giving me a body. Your all of my hopes and aspirations Sasuke-kun and all it'll cost is your body."

"Just give me the power to avenge my clan and you can do what you wish." The avenger replied walking away towards the chambers in which he loved to train. _' I'm almost strong enough Soon I'll be strong enough to kill you and go after Itachi, then noone will be able to defeat me. I will be the strongest shinobi of them all, known as the avenger who destroyed the slayer of the Uchihas.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he dug his hands further into his pockets. A he walked on another image flashed through his mind. Cherry blossoms blew in the breeze around a girl whose hair was as pink as the leaves. _'Sasuke-kun' _The voice called to him.

"Im sorry Sakura. I just hope you'll still be waiting for me when I've done what's necessary" he said aloud as he pulled kunai from his pouch.

In the Raikage tower, a long tower similarly shaped to the one in Konoha Uchiha Itachi sat at his desk filling out forms. Without a knock a long raven haired beauty about Itachis age of 21 walked in. "You know you should knock on the door before entering the Raikages office" he joked.

"And maybe you should stop sending me away from my family on missions all the time." she countered.

"I'm sorry Akane-chan, but these were important documents I needed to keep Kumo safe. Without them you could've been out longer and you know how Ryoko gets when you leave for too long–." Akane cut him off as she crossed the distance and sealed her lips to his. "You talk to damn much, now take these stupid papers I miss my son." with that she thrust the bound and crinkled parchment into the Uchihas hands. She turned to leave but was abruptly stopped by a small bundle that bound itself to her legs. The bundles words came out as nothing more than squeaks and coughs as the little thing gripped tighter. " Kaasaan!" the little bundle of gray that was Ryoko choked out. " Hi there" Akane said kneeling down and lifting up the 5 year old with ease. "Still wearing that same damnable cape that I TOLD your father not to buy."

"But Kaasaan it makes me feel like a ninja!"

"I've told you before, playing "ninja" is unacceptable. You are a shinobi. A ninja is the fabrication and the image that simpleton villagers regard anyone that can throw a kunai by. A shinobi is a competent male warrior equipped to withstand the elements and perform tasks as their leading kage sees fit. Do you understand." She said sternly scolding the small boy.

"H-hai Kaasaan" he stuttered out as his brown eyes met her hazel ones. "Akane-chan, hes only five. He doesnt yet understand the difference between a delusion and a lifestyle-." "I do understand father I just had a momentary lapse of judgement." Ryoko cut him off.

Itachi sighed rather loudly with the muttering of stealing a childs youth. The stoic Uchiha couldn't help but to admit that his son had a rather impressive growth streak having mastered the sharingan at such a young age. His taijutsu was a forced to be reckoned with especially foe his age group. None had come even close to his ninjutsu skill his sharingan only further aiding his growth. He was truly living up to be the prodigy all Uchihas were supposed to be. His eyes wondered to his beautiful wife. She had been his lover since he joined the Akatsuki and by some force of divine nature he had managed to impregnate her. They married in secret and he left behind all of them and raised through the ranks in Kumogakure to become who he was now. The lovely lady that held his little boy was a wonderful mother who albeit her beautiful face and kind smile could gut you slit your throat and pick-pocket you before your body hit the floor. That in fact had been how they met.

Kisame and himself had been searching for yet another jinchuuriki and Kisame had taken it as a chance to make a bet with their fellow organization member Tobi that his pairing could capture their tailed beast fastest. As the fool Tobi was he whole-heartedly accepted the challenge earning a disapproving glance from Deidara. As The Shark and weasel bounded off from their hidden lair Itachi signaled to Kisame that they were being followed. Kisame glanced back but saw nothing, that was until he turned and his face collided with a well thrown punch, knocking him into a large clearing. Itachi looked over his shoulder slightly and saw the unconscience mass of blue that was Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Give me your shit and I wont have to mess up your pretty face like I did to ugly over there." she indicated jabbing a finer at the paralyzed Nin. The wind blew slightly causing Itachis cloak to billow slightly and his well kept hair flitted into his face. He slowly brought his right hand up to his face slowly pushing the hair out of his eyes. Akanes heart leapt as she looked into his crimson eyes. They were filled with sadness and power that seemed oh so sexy to her, his painted nails and flowing hair didnt do much for her willpower either as they stared each other down. Though Itachi wouldnt admit it even now, her strength speed and beauty had him taken aback as well. The way the night cast a shadow over her giving her a slightly creepy appearance actually attracted him. "Why did you attack" his voice was deep and empowering, the exact way her body knew it would. "Your money dumbass or did you not hear me?" her snide comment had not fallen on itachi as he summed her up. "That is unfortunate." he was gone after the last statement, a kunai pushed against her throat. His speed had left her weak in the knees and his warm breath on her neck was getting to her. Akane thrust her elbow back into his solar plexus and spun around so he was facing her face to face her shuriken placed up against his jugular. A smirk actually came across his face a he felt the cold steel against his throat. Her hazel eyes were glistening and hazed over with the same thing that probably glazed his own eyes—lust. Their lips met in the between them as they kissed. From that day Itachi would force time into his schedule to exclusively see her.

"OI!" Akanes voice rand out loud again final reaching the Raikages ears who had been absentmindedly staring at his desk. "Hm?"

"The hell were you daydreaming about Itachi-kun? It better had not been that sexy attendants ass!" "You think she's sexy?"

"..."

With that laughter erupted in the office Itachi laughing at his loving wifes slightly lesbionic tendencies, Akane laughing at revealing one of her more sultry thoughts accidental and little Ryoko laughing simply cause as a child, when other laugh so do you. Once the commotion had ceased Akane had to rub her aching sides. "Come on Ryoko-kun, mommy needs a nap and daddy has a job to do." The little Uchiha nodded and ran to his father hugging him tightly as he could seeing as how Itachi had yet to move from his chair. Akane followed suit hugging her husband making sure to press her ample bust into his chest. "See you a home sweety" and with that both mother and son were gone.

The weasel rubbed his temples as he looked over his papers. The first name that popped up was that of Hyuuga Hanabi. Apparently she was looking for a suitor though she was only six. The Raikage thought about this. After the incident 9 years ago relations between Konohagakure and Kumogakure had been shaky. Akane of course would never approve on an arranged marriage but a chance to cross the Hyuuga and Uchiha was to tantalizing an opportunity to let slip. He replied in the only way he knew how. A playdate. With that his son was one step closer to becoming more powerful than him himself, but with that power would come the Akatsuki.

"Uchiha Hanabi and Uchiha Ryoko, sounds like fun." itachi chucked to noone in particular as he continue stamping and signing legal documents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi sneezed as she fell to her bottom from another deflected Jyuuken attack. "You know Hinata-sama they say one sneezes someone is talking about them." Neji joked. Hanabi just scowled. "I should be able to beat you." "You should not push your self so hard Hanabi-sama, you are seven years my junior, it is natural that I best you."

Hanabi just ignored im and whipped her palm forward ready to close off his tenketsu and regain her pride. "Hinata was six years my senior and I easily bested her on a daily basis, you a branch member should be as easy as you are worthless, you both are! That's why she's gone and im heiress, she was weak and left with the bastard fox and her idiocy was her death." with each word Neji grew more irritated at the brat before him. When she struck her right palm out he grabbed and using her momentum against her pulled her forward and off balance. He dug two fingers into her arm numbing it completely. With her right arm useless he assaulted the left one causing it to go numb also. Hanabi once again scowled as she lashed out with her feet hoping to in some way injure him. As her foot rose he flicked it aside with a backhand causing her to turn her back to him. With one hand he launched a palm thrust that lifted her off her feet and with a thud she hit the ground and slid a couple of inches unable to move with her numb arms and lost pride.

"Training is over." he replied not even turning back as he left the training grounds. Hiashi walked up to him as he walked away and gripped his shoulder firmly. "Hyuuga-sama" Neji murmured as he bowed to the current head of the main branch. Hiashi bowed bach though not to the extent of neji. "I wish to speak with you neji, follow me." Hiashi commanded as he began walking the long halls towards his private study. Once they reached the room Hiashi sat behind his well lavished desk his opaline eyes peering at neji as if he was peering into his soul. "As you know Hinata has finally done something worth considering useful to the clan. By leaving with the demon brat and feigning her own death she has given a true heir the chance to lead our mighty clan. His smile was not one of happiness or joy but one of sadistic pleasure. Here I was believing that I was going to have to beat usefulness into her." Neji clenched his hands in rage at the older Hyuugas words but kept listening all the same. "Who would've thought that, that _demon _aided me in my ultimate goal! I had simply planned on killing Hinata and blaming it on the boy killing two birds with one stone." Neji was visibly shaking now with hatred and animosity, his byakugan semi activating itself, he continued listening though for an outburst would in no way help the situation. The tirade continued. I have already considered all possible suitors for her as being married would greatly increase her worth. The one I hope to return most of all is that of the raikages."

"Hyuuga-sama aren't the Hyuuga clan on bad terms with kumo?" neji asked with a mild curiosity.

"We wouldn't be if my dear brother hadn't gotten in the way of the kidnaping."

Neji could of swore his heart had stopped beating as he stood up his ice cold eyes gazing hatefully at Hiashi. Without a word just a silent bow neji left to go to the home of the only person aware he had any sort of emotion. He moved swiftly through the trees to the weapons mistresses home. He could drop his facade there and noone would care, she wouldn't care and that's what he needed right now.

Back at the mansion Hiashi laughed at his own plight. Hanabi walked in having heard everything. "Come here daughter" he beckoned. The little girl complied as she closed the door and walked next to her father. "H-hai?" her face turned sharply as her father slapped her leaving her cheek sore and red. "Don't you ever stutter in my presence again." he bellowed. A sole tear streaked down her cheek as she stared down her father. "Now now don't cry." he gently grabbed her face in his thumb and index finger forcing her to face him. His hand stroked down her face to her undeveloped chest to which he groped slightly much to the discomfort of his daughter who struggled. "Please daddy not again.." She whimpered as he cupped her genitalia. "You will do as I say!" he growled ripping off her pants and panties and slapping her bottom repeatedly. Hiashi didn't know what it was but he got a sick thrill from the command he had over females. All did what he said and didn't dare disobey him. His late wife Hikari ha been totally submissive to him and sadly it cost her her life. The clan heiress that had 'died' had been his _chewtoy _as well though he never got to feel the splendor of being inside her. The heiress now bent over on his lap was his most favorite though, her feisty nature sparked something in him and he liked it. He would continue his fun with her.

One thing plagued Hiashis mind though. All of his 'toys' had been his slave and he did what he wished with them. All but one. He had never had the chance to be inside his eldest daughter and there was only one reason for that. The night he had planned on raping and killing her Tsuki came. The wench had taken away his toy and his pride and Hiashi would not stand for that. As soon as he was done here he would send another letter to kumo. The cloud would finish its job.

From then on all that could be heard was the whimpering of an heiress and the grunts of satisfaction from the leader.

"Get up!" a stern voice yelled to a blond heap on the ground. "I'm trying asshole you hit hard." the heap countered. Naruto stoop up with pride as his broken nose cracked back into place and healed. "You don't have any actual technique That's your problem. You hope by using your sheer numbers and stamina you can tire down an enemy enough to hit them that Rasengan of yours. What happens when you fight someone who can kill you before you have a chance to make all your silly little shadow clones?" Taiyou yelled.

"So teach me something!" the blonde countered. "I'd hardly no where to start. Maybe kyuubi can help." They both looked to the fox who was laying down in a patch of grass in Taiyou and Tsukis backyard. After the trick on the final floor Taiyou carried the two to their massive home hidden by layers of Nin and gen jutsu. If it could be compared to anything it would be a mansion. It had four bedrooms full with walk-in closets and bathrooms along with a master bedroom in which Taiyou slept.

"_**What if I don't want to teach him anything?" **_The lazy demon asked. "Then he'll get killed and so will you." the ash hair Nin replied non-chalantly. "_**Touche. You would think that with all his increased senses he would at least learn how to defend himself" **_Kyuubi sighed. _**"Alright Kit you remember how you used your chakra to launch the arrows out of your back?" **_The perplexed blond scratched his head but nodded. "But what the hell does that have to do with fighting?"

"_**If you keep up that much chakra constantly you can give your body a shield of the sorts or a chakra armor." **_Narutos eyes lit up with excitement. "ALRIGHT!" he yelled. He put his hands together in an a seal as he molded his chakra. An orange haze circled around him as his whisker marks widened. The haze began to take shape around his body. He levitated from the ground as fox feet formed. A tail of chakra encompassed his own and whipped wildly behind him. His hands separated as chakra circled them and became claws. The whole body formed around him as it wrapped around his front and back until it reached up yo his face and formed a fox head. Taiyou stared on in amazement at the transformation. _**"Once he gets better chakra control he'll be able to change forms faster and do jutsu at the same time." **_The fox boasted.

"Alright. Fight me!" Naruto yelled and Taiyou was happy to oblige. The two disappeared and grappled in the middle of the plains. "I wish Hinata-chan could see me fight like this." Naruto called as he skidded to a halt from The ash nins throw. "So your quite smitten with this girl I take it." Taiyou replied as he blocked an axe kick from Naruto. "You never really know who you have into they kiss you out of a blood thirsty rage." Taiyou nodded kicking Naruto in the stomach. Naruto shoo k his head as charged again. "I still don't know why I get like this." _**"That would be my fault. The seal was weakening allowing my emotions to mix with yours doubling them. When my anger and your anger mixed your judgement was clouded. So for that I am sorry." **_The blonds cheery nature kicked in as he nodded. "Its alright your emotions are what helped me see what was in front of me." the lavender haired beauty popped into his mind–and was knocked out again as he was scissor kicked by taiyou. "You maybe faster and stronger but ya still can't fight ass-munch." he laughed. The haze began to lift and Naruto was left without his armor. "What happened?" he yelled. _**"You lost control of your chakra and doing that'll get ya killed." **_

"So what Were you thinking about, or should I say who?" Taiyou said with a sly grin. Naruto blushed profusely as he turned his head. "None of your business" he huffed. With that all the guys shared a laugh at Narutos chagrin. _**"You know, both of your vixens are shopping which means you'll get the first view of their choices." **_This caused both boys to smile. _**"Tough that also means you'll be forced to wear what they choose for you." **_The proud demon laughed as both boys face vaulted.

(A/n: sorry to stop hear but that was a doozy to write and I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review or I'll taken even longer with the next chappie.)

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" **- Fire style: fireball jutsu. A basic ninjutsu that launches a ball of fire from the users mouth. All Uchihas have claimed this as a significant clan technique. The length and with of the ball fo flame was used to show strength.

"**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu"** - Fire style: dragon fire jutsu. A long plume of fire in the shape of a dragon leaps across assassin wire that is attached to a foe.


	8. start up pt 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I do not own naruto, if I did Naruto wouldnt be such an idiot and Hinata would have her Naruto-kun.

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

"_**kyuubi/ Nekomata talking"**_

**Technique or Jutsu**

* * *

Sorry for such a long period of delay on both stories but its hard to when your mother is an evil gypsy bitch. Ill be trying to update both stories today, REVIEW.

Now that that's done with, On to the story. I'm hoping to make this longer than previous chapters. Due to my quite infrequent updates I hope that longer and slightly further apart would work better than short and somewhat closer together, it also give me more time to gather reviews. Okay okay NOW onto the story!

* * *

A thin outline on the slowly waning figure of the Hokage mountain as the sun made its decent across the sky. That's all Koneko was as she perched on top of the Nidaimes hair. Her knees tucked up to her chin as she rocked back and forth, her feline eyes glassy.

'_Nekomata...I wish to speak with you..' _Her voice echoed in her mind as she approached the part of her mind in which the alleged Nekomata resided.

This part of her mind was fully furbished and had an eery light to it. As Koneko stepped into the room her shadow became more prominent until it began to twist and morph around her feet. From her feet the growing darkness stretched away and began to lift from the ground becoming three dimensional. Out from the newly formed mass came a large black cat with 5 dancing tails flowing elegantly behind her.

"_**You rang?" **_the voice was a soft hum that carried an air of both seduction and malice. Koneko just crossed her arms across her chest. '_Cut the shit cat you know _exactly_ why I'm here.' _If cats could smile than thats exactly what Nekomata was doing as her fangs curved upward.

" _**You mean the little Kyuubi boy?"**_

"_You said he was here, you said he would be here waiting for me. Well im here, and he isn't, what the fuck is that shit?!_"

"_**Watch your mouth kitten. I said he was here, was, being the operable word. You never asked how long he stayed here."**_

"_You said he was here! You said he'd except me for me, I gave you the papers and you had us engaged! Why. Is. He. Not here." _The woman shrugged her shoulders. _**" He left. Some odd smelling people took him away with some other female, possibly his mate. Kyuubi always was such a dog." **_

Koneko shot up. _"When were you going to tell me this?! A_ mate?_. How can I marry him if he has a mate?!"_

Koneko shrugged, disinterested, she picked her nails examining there glossy color. _**"Simple. You fight for what is yours. I know that im not letting this other girl steal my Kyuubi-chan. He knows just how to treat a woman and in all my millennia never has a man sexually satisfied me more than he has. I'm sure his vessel is just as sexually pleasing as he was. Don't you want to find out how a real man feels inside you?"**_

Koneko nearly toppled off of the Hokages head as she blushed furiously. _"Nekomata! You I know I hate it when you talk about sex!" _

Nekomatas smirk became a snarl. "_Your no fun my little virgin. Now look alive, the dog smelling boy is here."_

Koneko left the room of her mind scape and blinked as the outside world flooded her senses. "You can come out of those bushes now, mutt."Konekos lips thinned revealing her long canines. Kiba cursed as his disguise failed. The pile of rocks he had in poofed away as Kiba stepped forward. "Why are you up hee so early?" he inquired as he slowly stepped towards her.

"Because I can be mutt." she hissed. "No need to get feisty _pussy cat._ This is my village, not yours. Don't act so tough."

" I don't act tough dog breath, I _am _tough. I could bust your ass without breaking a fucking sweat. You are nothing but an insignificant flea on the back of Konoha. You are _nothing._"

Kiba grit his teeth as Akamaru began growling, his killer intent rising. Koneko however didnt even bat an eyelash. " You call that killer intent?" Kibas hood flew off of his head as his neck was whipped by the sheer force of the girls killer intent. He had to grab Akamaru and clutch the whimpering dog to his chest as wave after wave of golden colored killer intent washed over him. As soon as it started it was over and kiba was left panting on the floor. Koneko bent down to be at Kibas ear level. "See, nothing but a flea."

He felt a wisp of eat as she became nothing buta flame. ANBU landed seconds later and quickly assisted Kiba. "Are you okay sir?" one with a dog mask asked as he hefted Kiba on to his shoulder.

"Im fine." Kiba said shrugging him off. "Kunoichi are just damn scary these days." Dog nodded in agreement. "Yeah this one time I was at a bar and this Kunoichi did this freaky trick with a cherry her tongue, a bar stool, and get this, a shuriken." Everyone just stopped to stare at him in part awe and disgust... mostly disgust.

Only one brave ANBU in the back was brave enough to call out "...what was the bar stool for?"

* * *

Dog went into a whole story as everyone slowly crept away.

_Thump._

_Fwish._

_Thump._

_Fwish._

_Thump._

_fwish._

_Thump._

_Fwish._

His bandaged hands impacted the wood repeatedly as he forced chakra out of them.The wood was beginning to splinter under the sheer force of the blows alone, the extra chakra was too much as the wood block dummy splintered. '_A training mission, with Lee, Sakura, Kiba and the strange new girl. The new girl to whom Naruto is apparently engaged.' _This thought caused Neji to frown, '_the very same Naruto to whom Hinata-san has departed with. Very disconcerting. _With that he left from his training to prepare for his impending mission.

* * *

A rosette haired girl sat in bed as she contemplated her coming mission. "This training could be goo for me" she mused out loud." then I could force Sasuke-kun to love me, he'd see how amazing I am and come crawling back to me **SHANNARRO!" **Her eyes burned with passionate flames as she planned her Sasuke filled future.

(with Naruto)

Naruto landed on his back AGAIN as he was effortlessly batted away by Taiyou. "You're getting better ass munch. You're strength and speed with that damnable armor is outstanding. Yopu almost left a bruise with that last kick." the grey haired nin commented as flicked an ash colored bang out of his face.

Naruto smiled. "Whoo! I'm getting the hang of it, you here that Kyuubi?" The fox in questin just yawned. Its pink tongue stretching and curling adorably. **"Im sorry kit, i couldn't hear you over the sheer amount of failure you're exhuding. Its positively deafening**." If fox could smirk it would be exact resemblence of the Kyuubi as he watched Narutos anger rise.

With a only a gust of win Naruto threw a hard right hook at Taiyou. The ash nin easily deflected it with an open palm and sent a kick to Narutos abdomen that sent him spirailing across the ground. As Naruto shook his head trying to reorient himself Taiyou snuck a glance at his palm.

In the dead center of it, where he had deflected Narutos punch was a purpling bruise. He shared a look with the small vulpine who gave a knowing huff of breath before dozing off again.

"Put that much power into a hit again, Naruto" Taiyou ordered.

"I cant. Im not angry any more."

"Then get angry. Or learn to channel that power better. A blow like that could be the deciding factor of a real fight. If only you had better technique then that flawed academy level taijutsu. Why dont you show me what styles you've learned with your other sensei."

Naruto just stared at him. "Nani? I was never taught any other taijutsu styles."

"None?!" Taiyou roared. "Then how did you survive so long without knowing how to fight?"

"Hey! I can fight just fine" Naruto yelled out indignantly.

**"Overwhelming your foes with shadow clones, dumb luck and then using the Rasengan is NOT a foghting style." **Kyuubi interjected.

"Aren't you suppossed to be cat napping somewhere?!" Naruto cried as tears streamed down his face.

"Don't worry about it, ill teach you the same way i learned to fight."

"How'd you learn to fight?"

Taiyou smirked. "By getting my ass kicked until i learned how to defend my self." Dark smoke blew behind him as he launched himself at Naruto. Narutos chakra spread out a second too late as Taiyous fist impacted his face. He flipped around on the ground and landed upside down. His eyes snapped open and he flipped backwards to avoid Taiyous incoming heel drop.

One of Narutos tails began jabbing at Taiyou, he barely moved more than an inch to evade the oncoming attacks. Naruto through a flurry of kicks and punches into the combination as he tried to land atleast one hit on the ash nin.

Taiyou ducked each swing and laughed at Narutos attempts. In the middle of one of the swings Taiyou gripped Narutos Wrist holding him still. Naruto gritted his teeth and thrust a chakra coated foot at Taiyous abdomen only to see it intercepted at the ankle by Taiyous other hand. Taiyou exhaled a layer of ash all over the front of Narutos cloak before pishing him away.

"No fair, I didnt know we could use Jutsu!" Naruto bought his hands into a seal "Chakra Yari!" The crimson spear formed in his hands and he swung around once experimentally. He charged Taiyou and leapt up intent on slamming the blade into Taiyou.

"Heh" Taiyou smirked as he slolwly outstretcehed an arm. "Hai happa (Explosive ash blast)"

As if detonated the soot on Narutos cloak glow bright yellow before exploding and sending him sky rocketing backwards. He screamed out in pain as he felt his chest wound openly bleeding. Taiyou stepped up to the blonde boys body and scratched the back of his head. The whole front of his cloak was missing and his ribs were exposed, as well as various red mushy organs. "Guess i went a bit too hard on little ass munch, huh?" He watched as Narutos body began to stitch itself back together until not even a scar was left.

"Hm... or maybe not hard enough..."

Tsuki walked with through the shrubbery with Hinata in tow. So little Hinata-chan. are you aware the predicament you've got yourself in?"

Hinata shook her head.

"You are the self proclaimed girlfriend to one of the most powerful creatures on this planet. Do you understand what that means?"

Again Hinata shook her head.

"Hm. Let me explain it to you this way. With the head of a clan, they only allow the most suitable of wives to wed him. Naruto is the head of an entire REALM and as his mate you are expected to live up to certain expectations. You have to be strong enough to stand by him no matter what, strong enough to give him a piece of your mind when its neccesary and above all else: you are expected to produce strong heirs. Let me ask you Hinata, do you think that right now you are strong enough for all of that?"

Hinata lowered her haed sadly "...no..."

Tsuki gently lift her chin uo. "Do not despair Hinata -chan. That is why you're here: to become strong. Do you mind if we get into more personal subjects?"

Hinata blushed predictably. "u-u-uh. How personal?"

"Just about your family life, personal questions about yourself. you know, girl talk. The blonde smiled brightly at the younger girl. "Lets start shall We?"

"Hai..."

"Again Ryoku-kun" Itachi smiled as his son went through the kata. "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" the fireball rolled out of his mouth and off the the cloud covered mountaintop of the lightning village.

This fireball was nearly double the last.

A small round of claps caused Ryoku to turn around. "Kaasan!" the little boy yelled as he leapt into his mothers arms. She kissed her little boy on the head before turning to Iiachi. "Playdate, Itachi-kun?" She turned to him, her eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Uh!" 'Itachi' paled. I have secret Raikage business to attend to. 'Itachi' burst into smoke and a dozen crows flew out. Akane sigheed. "He better not think I'm going to forget this." She rubbed Ryokos hair. Come on son, lets go wait at home for your father."

"Daddy is sleeping on the floor again isn't he Kaasan?"

"For a long long time" Akane replied jumping off the side of the cliff.

* * *

sorry so short. i plan on updating tomorrow as well.


	9. The goodies on the baddies

**Sorry that this wasn't out yesterday, I got a little side tracked teehee... that was gay...ANYWAY.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto, if I did Naruto wouldnt be such an idiot and Hinata would have her Naruto-kun.

"Speaking"

'_thinking' _

_Zetsu white _/ **Zetsu black**

"_**kyuubi talking"**_

**Technique or Jutsu**

* * *

Itachi sat at his desk looking as impassive as ever as he signed paper after paper. "Paperwork: a kage nightmare." Itachi sighed. "I see what you were talking about old man all that time ago.. At least it feels like a long time ago since I walked into the office as a young ANBU."

_**-Flashback-**_

_A thirteen year old Itachi walked into the Hokage tower, his ANBU mask in place as he stood in front of the old man, the one and only Sandaime Hokage. "Mission accomplished, Hokage-Sama." he replied in monotone waiting for his Hokage to answer._

"_Well done, Itachi. You may remove your mask now, the mission is over." The old man chuckled. "Permission to leave my mask on, Hokage-sama?" Again there was no emotion to his words as he stood stark still. "You really must lighten up, Itachi. Life is too short to spend wasting away as an emotionless machine. This is a SS class hands mission, Itachi, with no time limit. I want you to open up, live your life happily with a nice little Kunoichi, start a family– be HAPPY." The old man had a twinkle in his eye that Itachi, with all of his brilliance and genius, could not identify. He settled for a nod instead._

"_I will try my best Hokage-sama."_

"_Then that is all I can ask for. Do enjoy the time between this mission and your next. Maybe spend it with Sasuke-kun? You never know how much time you'll be able to spend with your family. Especially in this profession. Dismissed"_

_Again he nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama." With that he left the room and headed to his compound._

_**-Flashback end-**_

"If only I knew how true your words were back then old man. At the very least I can say that I fulfilled both of your missions, though not any easier, starting a family was a lot easier then _that _mission. That and it didn't get me hunted down by ten different ANBU squads." He allowed himself a small chuckle. "I just hope Sasuke is stronger by it..."

As it seemed the duty of a Kage he sighed, "Sitting in the sanctity of my own village, protected by my own ANBU instead of being one it would seem I can't even reflect on my own past without it coming back to haunt me... Isn't that right, Zetsu."

From the walls of his office a massive green Venus fly trap emerged. A head followed shortly after, the face was a weird one though, divided perfectly down the center. One half black and the other white. The eyes being equally strange glowed a sickly yellow color and possessed no pupils. **(A/n: For future reference the black side will talk like this, **_and the white like this__**)**_

**Perceptive as always Itachi. It astounds me that you are always so able to sense my presence when your four most strategically placed black Ops could not.** _Zero blind spots in this room, clever Itachi. _Both faces commented evenly.

Itachi had indeed planned his ANBU's positioning wisely. Placing them in such a way that their innate Chakra senses would always be pressed to the other ANBU leaving no blind spots throughout his tower. Itachi was never one to be snuck up on.

Itachi scowled imperceptibly. "You were chosen by leader-sama as a spy for a reason Zetsu. Your ability to give off a chakra signal resembling that of a plants instead of a humans would provide quite useful should you be searched for; be it you sneaking to or from a destination. See, we can all reveal secrets."

The black side of the plant mans face broke into a grin as the white side frowned. _And you are still able to detect us Itachi, you too were chosen by leader-sama for a reason. _Itachi said nothing for a moment as his crimson eyes surveyed the odd being in front of him. "I still am and intend to serve leader-sama, I just happen to have other priorities at the moment

.

**Ah yes, Uchiha Akane and Uchiha Ryoko, Your wife and son. **His face was threatening to split his half of the face at this point. Itachi leveled his glare solely at the black side now, taking in his every word. **Not to mention the apprenticeship of your little brother to our good friend Orochimaru. I hear he still keeps that arm you cut off, any way I've caught wind that little Sasuke has gone so far as to kill Yakushi Kabuto and has replaced him as Orochimaros lap dog, surely you must worry. **

"My worries are not of your concern, Zetsu."

_KuKuKu Itachi. I was chosen for my spying ability by leader-sama. Why were you chosen again Itachi-kun? Maybe if we got rid of all of those annoying distractions you would be more focused on the goals leader-sama has set. I'd be more then happy to eat them_

Itachis clenched nails dug into the wood of his desk as his killing intent rose. "If you so much as think of touching my family then Kami help me, you'll find out exactly why I was chosen for this organization." his voice had returned to its normal monotone adding more of an icy edge to his words. Zetsu however was unfazed.

**My my, has the great Itachi gone soft?**

"You will leave Zetsu. Now. You will leave my village and you will not return. I have not abandoned my mission, nor do I plan to. I will follow through on my part of the mission as always."

The white face smiled widely. _We know of the nibi being here, and of its exchange of power with the Gobi. _Both eyes narrowed at Itachi. _Our operatives are dying off Itachi. The time for the Akatsuki to rise to power is rapidly approaching and those bijuu are the key. _**These jinchuuriki beasts are our tickets to ascension Itachi, and I will not let you halt my ascent. **

_Leader-sama has departed for Amegakure with Konan-sama. You have until they return to be summoned for the extraction of the three-tailed that they have captured. _**You and your wife are expected to make an appearance at the extraction point. **_She, for now, will assist in the separating technique._

"Should I choose not to bring her?"Itachi questioned.

_You should already know the answer to that, Itachi-kun. You do not say no to leader-sama. _**We are running low on members, and the extraction can be done with no less then ten members. We are each advised to find two suitable members. If it comes to it, your son will be advised to come as well. **

Zetsu disappeared into the wall as easily as he came through it as a fireball scorched the area he had been previously occupying. Itachi sighed deeply, as every Kage must, as he ran a hand through his hair. _'Why did I join this organization old man?...why?'_

His question was answered in the form of his son bounding through the door followed by his stern looking wife. He enjoyed studying the multiple facial expressions Akane would make as she yelled at him for something or other. The same face that could show so much love and compassion that was directed solely at him. He looked down to his son who looked a spitting image of himself. His face scrunching up in childish delight as he watched the interaction between his mother and father.

"Itachi are you even listening to me?!" Akane yelled prodding the Uchiha in the forehead as he would to do to his younger brother so long ago. He flicked her forehead causing her to stumble backwards a bit. "Itachi!" she shrieked. "Not now, we have much to discuss."

"Damn straight we have a lot to discuss! A playd–" her voice came out muffled against his hand as he cupped it over her mouth. "Not. Now." he said again slowly. His crimson eyes locked with her own eyes and she couldn't help but to give in to him. No matter what, he always seemed to come out dominant.

* * *

It was raining.

Again.

It always seemed to be raining in this place. No matter how often they visited, or during which season, it was always raining. And he loved it. Well, he loved it as far as he could love anything aside from Konan.

"Are we going to the memorial site again, Pein-kun?" as always he looked forward, his high cheekbones and angular chin co existed in perfect harmony and highlighted his multiple piercing. His slightly broad nose was perfectly accented by his three bridge piercing that ran vertically down his nose. His rounded ears were accentuated by the seven piercing that resided there and his almost adorably pouted lips were bought out even more by his snakebite piercing on either side and the single librate that pushed between them.

While your attention was focused on his twenty one piercing (the number in which she took pride in knowing as she was one of the only people to have gotten close enough to count and lived to tell about it!) You were inevitably drawn to his eyes. His eyes were in her opinion the most beautiful and at the same time. The gray iris was ringed and ridged creating a spiraling affect that would undoubtedly captivate you and put you under his spell.

The problem being that once under his spell, you could almost guarantee his name-sake.

You could almost guarantee pain.

So caught up in her musings was she that she hadn't even heard what he had answered. "Come again?" she asked politely

"Konan." He looked down at his partner of more ways then one with a tilt of his head. "You know of my dislike for repeating myself."

"Yes and I also know of your dislike of the idea of beauty, and yet you choose such a stunning visage as myself to be your partner." She allowed herself a small smirk.

"You try to hard Konan. Beauty is merely an illusion and when my world begins anew, there will be no such thing as beauty." Konan stared at her partner. Her icy blue eyes staring into his grey ones. "You are a work of beauty, Pein..." She whispered. Pein simply stared back. "No." he said as he continued walking. "I am simply human, like you. But, when am finished extracting those demons...I will be a god."

Just like that, there it was again. That fire in his eyes that made Konan weak In the knees, that burning passion to accomplish his goals that left Konan helplessly following in his wake no matter where he went. "And I shall be your goddess, Pein." He nodded. "Beauty may be an illusion, but my love for you is not. When we ascend to the heavens Konan, when we become gods amongst men, I assure you, you will be my goddess."

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't, the sky was doing it for her. She instead settled on a brisk nod of her icy blue hair as she stepped up the pace to be beside him. He never lied to anyone before, especially her. She took his words to heart and this was no different. Come hell or high waters she would never leave his side. She would allow no harm to come to her lover.

She and she alone would ease his pain.

The two continued to walk down the near empty streets. Children were seen seldom playing in these often barren streets. The few marketplaces were open, selling what they had, which usually consisted of nothingness. Pein hated walking through this village, it was his village and he loathed to see it suffer so. He walked into the center of town, his people walking behind him and Konan, following them like dogs to their masters.

A short and stocky little man waddled up to the two bowing deeply as he reached them. "Pein-sama, and Konan-sama too. W-what possess your greatness to be here..?" he inquired fiddling around nervously.

"How have things gone in the village as of late Kaito-san." his Rin'negan looking over the man in front of him. He could be no older then his mid-thirties and hd oily black hair. Its grungy look probably from the lack of soap. His clothes, though better then the people around him, were still at best; rags. The water dripping down his face fazed him not as he stood before two of this villages best ninja, two of this villages only ninja. They had nothing of any real value.

The rain was all they had.

"The shinobi have just left on a mission to Kiri to take up missions for money, and the villagers are farming as best they can in this type of season. You know how hard it is for crops to grow in all this rain.."

Pein nodded curtly pulling out a scroll from the confines of his cloak. "Inside this is the restrained body of one Kiske Fugao. Convicted rapist, murderer and defected Iwa-Nin. Have one of your men cash in the bounty." he dropped the scroll into the mans pudgy little hands and began to walk away. "Konan, we're going to the memorial stone to pay our respects to Yahiko."

Said Kunoichi nodded as she bowed back to Kaito who was now on the floor on his hands and knees bowing deeply to the two retreating figures. He had seen the wanted posters of this man and the reward for his bodies return. "Thank you, thank you Pein-sama!" he cried, cheers coming from the village people around him. The bounty of this man dead was very high, but alive... they wouldn't go hungy for awhile.

They'd survive the rain.

"Pein-kun, why did we give them that bounty? Kakuzu has cashed in plenty smaller bounties that would have aided them as well. Why such a big bounty? Surely our organizations needs for those funds far outweighs that villages."

Pein said nothing as he continued walking, and she said nothing as she stepped in time with him. He wanted to be silent and so she would be too. He would tell her eventually.

He always did.

And so they continued walking, walking towards the stone tablet that held the names of thier slain partner. Thier teammate who had given his life and his eyes to Pein, the amazing Pein. The Pein that would re-shape the world to fit the views of his slain friend.

* * *

Just thought i'd give you some insight as to what the bad guys are doing too. Sasuke will be next chapter. R & R please.


End file.
